O Cavaleiro do Espelho
by LISA Masen SWAN
Summary: Quando Isabella Swan é abandonada na Inglaterra num castelo assombrado, ela sente pena de si mesma... Até que ela vê um homem sexy no espelho que só aparece para ela. E quando Bella descobre que pode tocá-lo, ele de repente se torna mais do que uma fantasia. Mas como ela pode lutar por um homem que não existe em seu tempo?
1. Chapter 1

Isabella não tinha certeza se Stonewood Abbey lembrava-lhe mais um museu ou uma igreja.

Ela se atrapalhou com as luzes do corredor, os pelos em seus braços eriçaram nervosos de medo até que bateu no interruptor e uma luz acendeu, uma quente e brilhante luz que preencheu o caminho da porta. E ela engasgou com a visão.

Piso de mármore no padrão preto-e-branco quadriculado se estendia largo à frente dela. Uma escada de madeira maciça seguia até o centro dividindo o piso em ambos os lados da sala. Escudos de vários e diferentes brasões de armas cobriam as paredes do vestíbulo. No outro lado do saguão principal, ela podia ver uma pequena área designada para ser uma loja de turismo, coberta de livros e cartões postais e um balcão de camisetas. Do outro lado da escada, no outro lado da sala, havia algumas luminárias, duas cadeiras com apoio para os pés, e um grande retrato apoiado em cima da enorme lareira.

— Caramba — ela suspirou em voz alta. O silêncio respondeu, lembrando-lhe que ela estaria, aqui neste imenso castelo, sozinha pelas próximas três semanas. Seu humor melhorou ligeiramente quando ela caminhou para dentro, encantada com a beleza do lugar.

Por toda sua vida, ela sonhara em visitar um castelo e agora tinha um por três semanas. Todo dela! Cora deu um suspiro feliz.

_Primeiro a primeira coisa_, disse para si mesma, percebendo o quão cansada e suja que estava. O voo para Londres desde o Kansas tinha sido um pesadelo de quinze horas, e tudo o que ela queria fazer agora era dormir. Era quase meia-noite, na Inglaterra, e ela ficou inteiramente acordada por tempo demais. Bocejando, Bella levantou as malas e subiu as escadas, procurando pelos quartos de hóspedes.

Após vários minutos explorando e acendendo as luzes, encontrou um corredor com uma fileira de portas, que presumiu serem os quartos de hóspedes da imensa casa. Uma nota estava pregada na primeira porta do corredor, e ela arrancou-a e desdobrou.

_Isabella querida,_

_Muito obrigado por cuidar da Abadia enquanto o seu tio e eu estamos em férias na Espanha. Há comida extra na cozinha, e o vizinho estará por aí todas as tardes para verificar o local. Eu deixei notas sobre as portas que a Abadia está fechada aos turistas por algumas semanas, mas quero que você esteja aí apenas no caso de algum deles aparecer. Nós designamos o Quarto do Espelho para você. A casa precisa de uma boa limpeza de cima abaixo, e eu contei a prataria._

_Amor e Beijos,_

_Tia Vitória_

Adorável. Isso não soava como se a Tia Vitória confiasse nela para cuidar do lugar, apesar de ter sido sugestão dela que Bella voasse para Londres e desse uma de "cuidadora" de casa. Ela supôs que sua mãe tinha imposto isto para Vitória, e foi assim que Isabella conseguiu o trabalho. Afinal, ela só encontrou a tia Vic uma vez, e certamente não tinha nenhuma experiência de como cuidar de uma casa, muito menos de um castelo.

Isabella abriu a porta e olhou para dentro do quarto, em seguida, fechou a porta novamente. Apesar de ter toda a propriedade para si, ela sentiu como se devesse ficar no quarto designado a ela. Então, abriu as portas, procurando um que se chamava o "Quarto do Espelho".

Ela encontrou-o na parte de trás do longo corredor. O quarto era o menor e menos ornamentado de todos, mas não havia dúvida de que era o mencionado "Quarto do Espelho". Um grande espelho de dois metros e meio de altura dominava a parede do outro lado do aposento, a única decoração nas paredes revestidas de madeira escura. Bella colocou suas malas no chão e acendeu uma das lâmpadas pequenas em uma cômoda, olhando ao redor do pequeno quarto que seria sua casa durante as próximas três semanas.

Ele não era muito grande. Maior do que um quarto de hotel, mas, obviamente, não um dos mais elegantes hotéis. A cama era de tamanho decente, irregular, mas limpa e com uma cabeceira esculpida. Uma cadeira Louis XIV empoleirada no canto da sala, com uma almofada amarela jogada no assento. Isabella caminhou para o espelho, admirando-o. Havia manchas ao redor das bordas que sugeriam que era muito antigo, e a moldura era de algum tipo de metal pesado e prateado decorado com símbolos antigos. Parecia muito velho, o vidro levemente ondulado e escuro enquanto Bella examinava seu reflexo. Uma mão foi até sua bochecha.

—Eu pareço com o inferno—, disse ela em voz alta.

O silêncio era ensurdecedor, mas, na hora, o cabelo na parte de trás do seu pescoço arrepiou-se, e ela olhou por cima do ombro. Ninguém estava na porta.

Bella sorriu para si mesma então e afastou-se do espelho. Ela não tinha ficado na casa mais do que alguns minutos e já tinha assustado a si mesma. _É apenas uma casa velha_, ela repreendeu-se. _E será tão divertido viver aqui nas próximas semanas... Você sempre quis ficar em um castelo, lembra?_

Simplesmente nunca pensou que teria que ficar sozinha. Mas então finalmente, estava livre para explorar seus sentimentos e não ter que se preocupar com uma única outra pessoa. Vibrando com isso, Bella começou a assobiar enquanto procurava encontrar um chuveiro.

Algo a acordou de seu sono. Ela piscou uma vez, olhando para o quarto escuro e desconhecido. Tinha ouvido uma pancada? Algo vindo de fora da pequena janela no canto do seu quarto? Sentou-se na cama, esfregando uma mão em seu rosto. Talvez um sonho ruim? Ela estava tendo um sonho sexy, na verdade, um do qual não queria acordar. Um sonho sobre um homem que tinha olhos verdes e selvagens, espessos cabelos, e ombros largos. Definitivamente ninguém que ela conhecesse.

Seus olhos embaçados pelo sono não podiam encontrar nada fora do comum no quarto, e qualquer que fosse o som, não se repetiu. Com um bocejo, Bella virou-se na cama e puxou as cobertas perto de seu peito, seus olhos fechando-se lentamente.

Pouco antes de fechá-los, ela notou que o espelho brilhou, abriu os olhos e observou-o, perguntando-se de onde a iluminação estaria vindo. A luz no espelho desapareceu tão rapidamente como tinha aparecido, e ela viu a figura de um grande homem em pé em toda a extensão do vidro.

Seu corpo inteiro congelou de medo. É uma sombra, disse a si mesma. Um truque da luz. Mas, então, a sombra se moveu, ainda que levemente, e ela pode perceber um vulto. Uma mão erguida, como se deslizasse na superfície do espelho.

Tentando alcançar através do espelho...

Com um grito asfixiado na garganta, Bella jogou os cobertores longe e disparou para fora do quarto.

Ela não dormiu durante o resto da noite. Quem poderia? Toda vez que fechava os olhos por um segundo, imaginava a sombra tentando alcançar através do espelho, e seu corpo inteiro tremia com calafrios.

É claro que um lugar como este teria fantasmas. Fazia sentido. Stonewood Abbey tinha pelo menos seiscentos anos de idade. Talvez até mesmo oitocentos. Podia-se compreender que, em algum ponto nestes anos, alguém teria morrido infeliz e deixado um espírito para trás. É claro que isso não queria dizer que _ela_ teria que permanecer ali e cuidar da casa e de um fantasma também. Ia escrever para Tia Vitória, e dizer-lhe _obrigada, mas não_ e fugir como do Inferno de Dante.

Agora que o sol estava entrando pelas janelas, no entanto, um pouco de sua coragem voltou. Ela passou toda a noite acampada no sofá do hall de entrada, completamente apavorada, todas as luzes da sala acesas. Exausta, mas corajosa com o sol em suas costas, Bella pegou seus cobertores e voltou para o quarto, seu corpo rígido de medo.

A porta ainda estava fechada desde a noite anterior. Com dedos trêmulos, ela girou a maçaneta o mais silenciosamente possível, tentando não fazer barulho. A porta abriu uma fenda e ela olhou para dentro.

Seu quarto parecia tranquilo. Normal. O sol brilhava através de sua pequena janela, iluminando sua cama. Nada parecia assustador. O espelho era apenas um espelho. Ela não sabia se sentia aliviada ou estúpida, pois não havia sinais de um intruso, sobrenatural ou não. _Um sonho ruim_, ela disse a si mesma. Ela tinha tido um pesadelo e tinha imaginado aquilo. Aliviada, pegou sua mala e começou a trocar de roupa.

Uma batida soou na porta do andar de baixo, assustando-a e provocando um pequeno grito em sua garganta. Bella agarrou o peito, correndo para fora do quarto. Deus, ela nunca chegaria ao final das três semanas se tivesse uma crise nervosa cada vez que escutasse um ruído.

Desceu as escadas e atravessou o grande salão principal até a porta, com a expectativa de afastar um turista ou dois. Em vez disso, havia uma mulher pequena com cabelos pretos curtos e espetados, brilhantemente colorida, em sua porta, com uma cesta e um sorriso radiante. Ela também tinha o chapéu mais feio que Isabella já tinha visto.

— Eu sinto muito — começou — Mas o museu está fechado pelas próximas semanas

— Onde está a adorável Vitória? — Perguntou a mulher — Eu fiz seus bolinhos favoritos. — Ela abriu caminho para a sala, empurrando e passando por Bella.

— Oh, querida. — Bella seguiu atrás da pequena mulher, penteando com os dedos as mechas de cabelos embaraçados. — Tia Vitória está em férias...

A mulher olhou para trás e deu a Bella um olhar cético. O movimento foi tão brusco que uma das aves falsas sobre seu chapéu caiu para frente sobre a borda branca acolchoada.

— Eles abandonaram você aqui?

— Abandonaram? — repetiu. — Não, eu estou apenas cuidando da casa.

A mulher fez um som de desaprovação e passou por ela, fechando a porta para o salão principal atrás dela.

— Só porque Vitória é um membro da família não significa que ela é do tipo compreensiva. — deu a Bella um olhar astuto. — Eu aposto que ela contou a prata antes de você chegar, não é?

— Bem... — começou.

— Eu sabia! Então por que ela deixou-a com seu castelo se não confia em você?

Isabella cruzou os braços sobre o peito, tentando pensar em uma maneira melhor de expressar seu relacionamento, ou a falta dele, com a tia. Ela sabia por que a tia lhe dera a tarefa. Ela precisava de um emprego, a mãe tinha dito ao telefone, conversando com sua irmã. _Ela está desempregada e deprimida, e precisa de uma mudança de ritmo. Ela é uma boa menina, eu juro. E se alguma coisa der errado, Vitória, eu vou dar um jeito. Não se preocupe com nada. Basta fazer isso por mim, por favor_.

Deus, mesmo sua própria mãe não confiava nela. Eles simplesmente queriam que saísse de casa, porque achavam que estava sofrendo de depressão. Suas bochechas ruborizaram, ela admitiu:

— Eu realmente só queria fugir. Minha mãe forçou minha tia a me deixar vir aqui para cuidar da casa.

As sobrancelhas da pequenina mulher levantaram tão alto que desapareceram sob a aba do seu chapéu.

— Meu Deus. Você não parece uma adolescente.

— Eu não sou uma adolescente — disse Bella, perplexa. Do que ela estava falando?

— Mas você acabou de dizer que sua mãe conseguiu para você este trabalho.

—Não, eu...

A mulher acenou com a mão para ela, descartando o seu argumento.

— Eu não tenho nada contra a receber alguma ajuda. É bom que você esteja aqui. Passei toda a noite assando estes estúpidos biscoitos e alguém tem que comê-los. Agora, onde está a cozinha neste amontoado de pedras?

— Eu, hã, não sei... — confessou, arrastando-se atrás da mulher. — Eu não tive a chance de explorar o lugar ainda. — Ela não queria, também, não quando estivesse escuro. — Quem é você?

— Eu sou sua vizinha, Miss Alice Muffet. — A pequena mulher abriu a porta e olhou para dentro.

—Você é quem?

— Miss Alice Muffet. — Ela acenou com a mão no ar, a cesta chacoalhando. — Eu sei, eu sei. Não fale sobre aranhas, por favor. Você pode me chamar de Muffin. Todo mundo faz.

— Tudo bem — disse ela lentamente. Muffin Muffet? A julgar pelo guarda-roupa da mulher, talvez ela fosse senil. Isso explicaria muita coisa. — Sou Isabella. Prazer em conhecê-la.

—É claro que você é, querida — disse Muffin rebolando pelo corredor longo. — Ah, sim, aqui está à cozinha.

A cozinha era aconchegante e confortável, com mais dos mesmos escuros painéis e piso xadrez que decorava o resto da Abadia. Este aposento, no entanto, era grande e aberto, com panelas penduradas no teto. Outra imensa lareira tomava toda uma parede, e Muffin apoiou sua cesta nela.

Bella pegou uma garrafa de leite da geladeira e dois copos e sentou-se em um banquinho ao lado de Muffin. A velha entregou-lhe algo que parecia carbonizado, muito escuro.

—O que é isso?

— Café da manhã —, cantarolou Muffin, alegremente.

— Ah! — A coisa parecia como se tivesse travado uma batalha com o forno e perdido. Isabella pegou uma das nozes que pontilham o topo, pelo menos, ela esperava que fossem nozes. — Muito obrigada por cozinhar para mim. É bom ver um rosto amigo esta manhã — ela admitiu.

—Porque você está sozinha neste grande lugar?

Não, porque ontem à noite ela tinha visto um fantasma. Mas não poderia dizer isso a sua nova amiga. Bella sorriu.

— Algo como isso, sim. — Ela descolou do invólucro as bordas do biscoito e franziu a testa. Era uma barra de chiclete cozido que num dos lados da massa? — Então, hã, que tipo de biscoitos são estes?

— Muito especiais — Muffin assegurou com um tapinha na mão. —Coma, minha querida, e diga-me tudo sobre você e como chegou aqui.

Isabella partiu um pedaço do bolo e colocou-o na sua língua. Ele tinha a consistência de massa de pão molhado, misturado com coisas duras, crocantes. Parecia que o exterior super cozido era a única parte assada. Engoliu em seco, tentando forçar o bolo garganta abaixo, e deu a Muffin um sorriso brilhante.

— São muito bons, obrigada.

— Não são? — Ela disse com um olhar astuto, como se soubesse que Bella estava mentindo para ela. — São os favoritos de Vitória.

— Muito bom — Bella repetiu, em seguida, colocando o tal alimento agressor na mesa, para que não tivesse de comer mais do mesmo. — O que você quer saber sobre mim?

— Oh, isso e aquilo. Conte-me sua história — disse Muffin com um olhar maroto no rosto de fada. Ela enfiou a mão na cesta, milhões de contas das pulseiras deslizando em seu braço, e tirou um biscoito parecendo surpreendentemente normal. — Eu sempre gosto de conhecer novas pessoas.

— Hum, bem... Eu costumava ser uma administradora de rede — Bella admitiu. — Mas meu trabalho foi reduzido há alguns meses, e eu só tenho estado... Olhando. Isso é tudo o que há para dizer — Isabella tentou dizer com um sorriso corajoso e depois arruinou tudo quando começou a chorar. Grossas lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto e ela limpou-as às pressas, tentando esconder seu colapso. — Eu sinto muito. Não sei por que estou chorando. Eu só... Tive um ano realmente muito ruim.

Muffin parecia esperar o pequeno colapso emocional dela. Ela deslizou no banco mais perto de Bella e estendeu a mão para acariciar seu joelho confortavelmente, entregando-lhe outro biscoito. Outro enegrecido. Ela não disse nada, apenas olhava Isabella com olhos amáveis e esperou.

— Eu sinto muito. Sinto muito. — Lágrimas continuavam a rolar pelo seu rosto. — Realmente aconteceram uma série de coisas ruins comigo ultimamente. — Bella admitiu entre soluços. — Meu trabalho, meu ex, tive um longo voo e estou cansada. Eu não dormi muito na noite passada. — Será que Muffin pensaria que ela era uma maluca completa se confessasse o que viu na noite passada? Ela queria desesperadamente confiar em alguém. Precisava de alguém ao seu lado, um confidente, um simpático ouvinte que iria ajudá-la a dar sentido a tudo isso.

Alguém que não a faria se sentir como se estivesse sozinha neste barco, presa pelas próximas três semanas, a menos que ela comprasse uma nova passagem de avião, e então estaria de volta a chatice sem fim de seu vida no Kansas. Decepcionaria sua mãe e enfureceria sua tia se ousasse fazê-lo. O pensamento era tão deprimente quanto ficar ali. Talvez um quarto de hotel? Jogar fora suas economias em uma tentativa obstinada de desfrutar de sua viagem a Inglaterra? O que importava se ela ficava ou voltava? Ela se sentiu derrotada.

— Eu acho que este lugar pode ser... Quer dizer, eu acho que eu poderia ter visto... Algo. Ontem à noite. — Bella disse, hesitante sobre suas palavras. Ela observou o rosto expressivo de Muffin enquanto falava, tentando avaliar sua reação.

De primeira, não registrou nada. Então, seus olhos se arregalaram. — Você ficou no quarto do espelho, não é?

O alívio derramou-se através de Isabella, quente e doce.

— Sim! Então você sabe que este lugar é assombrado? Eu pensei que era louca.

Muffin balançou a cabeça um pouco e deu outra mordida grande no biscoito.

— Oh, não é realmente assombrado — disse ela com a boca cheia. Migalhas voaram.

— Não é? — Bella ajeitou-se em seu banquinho, confusa.

Muffin encolheu os ombros.

— Não realmente. Não no sentido tradicional.

— Mas eu pensei ter visto alguém no espelho.

Ela assentiu.

— Eu tenho certeza que você viu.

Certo, agora isso estava ficando confuso. Isabella colocou o copo na mesa e franziu a testa para Muffin.

— Eu não tenho certeza se estou entendendo o que você quer dizer.

— Há um homem no espelho. — Ela cantarolou alguns compassos da canção de Michael Jackson, então piscou para Bella. — Eu o vi antes. Mas ele não é realmente um fantasma.

— Então ele não está morto?

— Oh, ele está definitivamente morto nesta altura.

— Então, como ele não é um fantasma?

— Porque não é assim tão simples. — Muffin sorriu brilhantemente. — Nada é tão simples. Assim como se eu chamá-la de perdedora desempregada, uma sanguessuga de sua família. Será que é realmente simples assim?

Deus! Ela não esperava. Bella estremeceu com o exemplo.

— Eu não acho.

Muffin lhe deu um olhar astuto, que fez ela desejar saber o quê exatamente estava acontecendo na mente da pequena mulher.

— E se eu ligar a TV, você diria que essas pessoas na tela estão mortas?

— Isso não é a mesma coisa. Isso é uma tela usada para transmitir uma imagem. Eu não vejo...

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

— Este é o ponto, minha querida. Essa é a razão por que a sua vida está fora do eixo. Você não vê. Você se recusa a olhar nada mais do que seu nariz, e ele está levando você para o caminho errado.

A voz da mulher tinha adquirido um tom de sermão, e corpo de Bella enrijeceu-se com irritação.

— Minha vida não tem nada a ver com o que eu vi ontem à noite. O quarto é assombrado

— Sua vida tem _tudo_ a ver com isso, minha querida. Eu já posso dizer várias coisas sobre você, apenas pela maneira como prendeu a si mesma, e a maneira que você se descreve, até mesmo pelo que veste. — Muffin olhou com desagrado a calça jeans e o suéter preto liso. — Você, minha querida, não quer nada o suficiente para lutar por isso.

Que coisa estranha de se dizer. A boca de Isabella torceu-se em um sorriso irônico.

— É claro que eu quero.

— Realmente! — ela disse claramente incrédula. — Então me diga qual foi à última coisa pela qual você lutou? Realmente e verdadeiramente lutou?

Isabella franziu as sobrancelhas.

— Do que você está falando? Exemplos?

— Exemplos de coisas pelas quais lutou recentemente. — Muffin disse em voz exasperada, atingindo um tom mais alto e acariciou a mão dela novamente. — Tente e preste atenção. Isto é importante.

Ela fez uma careta para Muffin.

— Eu luto por muitas coisas.

— Claro que sim, querida. O seu último trabalho? Será que você lutou por uma promoção?

Bella ficou em silêncio. Ela esteve no mesmo trabalho no escritório por cinco anos sem aumento. Eles lhe ofereceram uma promoção que envolvia se mudar para o Alasca e ela recusou. Eles a dispensaram então.

—Eu imaginei isso. — Muffin disse em uma voz suave. — Sua vida amorosa?

Ela _não _estava discutindo isso com Muffin. Isso era uma parte de sua vida que estava definitivamente em ruínas.

— Você vê o que eu quero dizer? — A mulher deu-lhe um tapinha firme na mão. — Agora, pense sobre isso. Se eu lhe disser que o grande amor de sua vida viveu há centenas de anos longe de você e tivesse que abandonar tudo para estar com ele, faria isso?

— Você quer dizer quilômetros, certo? Centenas de quilômetros?

— Quilômetros, anos, o que for. — Muffin inclinou a cabeça e um dos pássaros de plástico, pelo menos Isabella esperava que eles fossem de plástico, caiu do lado de fora do chapéu, no balcão. — O que você faria se você tivesse que abandonar tudo para ir atrás dele? E eu quero dizer _tudo_?

Esta era uma pergunta estúpida.

— Eu iria atrás dele, é claro.

O olhar que Muffin deu a ela era manhoso.

— Você faria isso? Seu trabalho lhe pediu para se transferir para o Alasca e você se recusou, então foi demitida. Seu ex pediu-lhe para correr uma maratona com ele, e você recusou. Ele pediu-lhe para ir acampar e você recusou. Ele pediu-lhe para saírem em uma caminhada pela natureza de três semanas, todas as coisas que ele amava, e você se recusou. Você ainda lutaria por esse trabalho ou sua mãe teria que lutar por você?

— Isso é diferente — Bella protestou.

— É? O que teria acontecido se sua mãe não tivesse forçado a irmã dela a lhe dar este trabalho?

Irritação começou a borbulhar dentro de Isabella, e ela se afastou das mãos de Muffin.

— Você não está sendo justa.

— Eu estou sendo perfeitamente justa — Muffin disse em uma voz imperiosa. — Você não sai de seu . Você desliza ao longo da vida, na esperança de ser inspirada e se mover para a ação, e em vez disso, apenas se senta lá e observa. E agora que sua vida entrou em uma espiral fora de controle, você está recuando. Você recuou quando seu noivo a empurrou, e então ele a deixou. Você recuou quando o seu trabalho a empurrou, e deixou-o ir. Você, minha querida, está chafurdando em uma simples falta de motivação.

Agora, as costas de Isabella estavam inteiramente rígidas e ela olhava para a pequena e velha mulher.

— Você veio aqui para me insultar? Se assim for, está fazendo um grande trabalho.

Um olhar triste atravessou o rosto de Muffin.

— Na verdade, minha querida, eu vim para lhe oferecer coragem. E café da manhã. — Ela deu um sorriso vacilante para Bella e ficou em pé. — E agora eu acredito que eu permaneci tempo demais aqui.

O olhar no rosto de fada de Alice Muffin era tão abatido que Bella imediatamente se sentiu como uma idiota. Envergonhada, estendeu a mão para apertar as de Muffin.

— Nem um pouco. Eu só estou ... Muito cansada. Isso é tudo.

Elas caminharam até a porta da frente da Abadia, nem falaram até que Muffin ficou nos degraus e olhou para Bella sobre o ombro.

— Se você precisar de mim, eu estou na esquina. Não hesite em passar por lá. Estou na casa no final da rua.

Isabella sorriu para ela, querendo implorar para ficar e não deixá-la sozinha na casa grande, mas sentiu que Muffin não iria ficar por mais tempo, já que ambas foram ríspidas uma com a outra.

— Obrigada por ter vindo.

— Coragem! — Muffin lembrou-a enquanto descia os degraus, acenando com o dedo sobre sua cabeça. — Coragem vai abrir as portas para você!

— Eu vou manter isso em mente,— Cora falou atrás dela com um leve sorriso.

Ela atirou sua bolsa brilhante por cima do ombro e algo voou e caiu aos pés de Bella. Ela automaticamente ajoelhou-se para pegá-lo. Parecia um lápis, mas quando ela tocou-o, percebeu que era um cilindro de madeira com uma fita amarrada ao redor dele.

— Você deixou cair alguma coisa.

— Oh! Perdoe-me. — exclamou Muffin, cambaleando de volta até as escadas para recuperá-lo. —Não posso ficar sem isso!

Ficou na ponta da língua para perguntar o que exatamente era aquilo, mas Muffin estava corando, e que trouxe um tom rosado às bochechas de Bella também. Se fosse algo sexual, bem ... Ela não queria saber.

Quando ela finalmente saiu de sua vista, Isabella voltou para dentro da Abadia sombria e fechou a porta atrás dela. Ela encostou-se à madeira grossa, pensando nas palavras de Muffin. Coragem.

Ela poderia usar uma boa dose de coragem. Com isso, Isabella voltou para a cozinha. Foi só depois que ela tinha jogado fora o resto dos muffins pedra-dura que ela percebeu que nunca contou a estranha mulher sobre o ex ... Ou seu trabalho que exigia que ela se mudasse.

Como Muffin sabia? Um calafrio percorreu a espinha de Bella, mas ela se negou a assustar-se. Muffin obviamente devia conhecer sua tia e por isso, talvez esta tivesse compartilhado alguns dos detalhes pessoais de Isabella com a vizinha.

Adorável...


	2. Chapter 2

O resto da tarde passou sem problemas, a ponto de Bella pensar que poderia ter imaginado todo o incidente com o fantasma e o espelho. Ela limpou Stonewood Abbey durante toda à tarde com um espanador, embora não estivesse tirando muito pó. Em vez disso, estava examinando as armaduras na biblioteca e os retratos enormes na galeria, e simplesmente se divertindo. A abadia era uma maravilha, e tudo era aconchegante e convidativo. Ela não estava com medo afinal, talvez falar de sua coragem com Muffin fez mais bem do que ela pensava. O telefone tocou uma ou duas vezes, assustando-a, mas ela deixou-o ir para a secretária eletrônica, e a mensagem gravada sobre a Abadia ser fechada para o turismo ecoava enchendo os cômodos.

Em algum momento, ela enrolou-se em um dos sofás com apoio para os pés na galeria para tirar um cochilo. Ela acordou algumas horas mais tarde na escuridão, com o coração batendo. Mas a galeria em si ainda estava aconchegante e amigável, e as sombras eram apenas isso: sombras. Não havia espelhos nesta parte da casa, e ela repreendeu-se por ser boba.

Era apenas uma antiga mansão que se assemelhava a um castelo. Nada de especial. Nada a temer, mesmo que em seu quarto tivesse um espelho enorme.

Coragem! A voz de Muffin soou em sua cabeça.

Ela decidiu dormir em seu quarto naquela noite de qualquer maneira. Mesmo que fosse apenas para provar a si mesma que não era a covarde que Muffin pensava que era.

O quarto estava tranquilo e ainda, aconchegante com a luz das lâmpadas ao lado de sua cama. Bella despiu-se e escovou os dentes no banheiro, evitando o pequeno espelho lá, caso ele decidisse mostrar um fantasma, também. Quando estava pronta para a cama, rastejou debaixo das cobertas e se obrigou a desligar a luz.

A Abadia ficou totalmente silenciosa. Ela deitada na cama, dura e miserável. Por alguma razão, sentiu uma vontade absurda de chorar. As palavras de Muffin tinha ficado em sua cabeça, e ela continuou ouvindo-as uma e outra vez. Como a sua triste vida chegou tão longe, fora de controle, que estava agora dormindo em um quarto assombrado só para provar a si mesma que ela não era um fracasso completo?

_Porque se você não fizer isso, ela disse a si mesma, Muffin vai estar certa. Você é uma grande perdedora que não quer nada o suficiente. Você pode fazer isso. Você quer ficar aqui na abadia, mas não pode se está com medo do fantasma. Então tem que subjugar esse medo bobo, ou desistir e ir para casa com o rabo entre as pernas_.

Lágrimas deslizaram por seu rosto e ela enxugou-as, fungando alto. Um pequeno soluço escapou, tão facilmente perdido na escuridão como se sentia. Quando ela tinha se tornado tão completamente e totalmente sozinha?

Um som suave perfurou a escuridão, tão suave que ela não tinha certeza de que tinha ouvido em um primeiro momento. No entanto, ela sufocou seu soluço seguinte e prendeu a respiração para o quarto ficar totalmente silencioso, mais uma vez. O som voltou, ainda suave e frágil.

O som parecia ... Uma canção.

A voz de um homem, que enviou um arrepio pela espinha de Bella novamente. As pálpebras dela estavam bem fechadas, para que não conseguisse ver nada, mas precisava descobrir o que estava causando o ruído. Lentamente, ela abriu os olhos. Uma luz suave iluminava o espelho, como se ainda fosse dia e refletisse a luz do sol, mesmo no meio da noite. Ele iluminou seu quarto.

O canto suave continuou, e ela tentou decifrar o som. As palavras eram abafadas e baixas, mas mesmo assim, tinham uma qualidade ímpar que parecia a ela ser uma língua estrangeira. Ela não reconheceu a melodia, mas reconheceu a simplicidade dela, o som estranhamente reconfortante.

Era uma canção de ninar. A luz proveniente do espelho desbotou. E Bella soube quando se virou para olhar que a sombra voltara, a mão apoiada no vidro novamente. O canto suave estava emanando do velho espelho.

Seu fantasma estava tentando confortá-la.

Por alguma razão, Bella se viu saindo da segurança de sua cama e colocando os pés no chão frio. O canto suave continuou, as palavras desconhecidas e ásperas contra sua orelha, mas a voz era agradável em sua rudeza, rouca. O medo voltou ao seu corpo, enviando gelo por suas veias fazendo-a mover-se lentamente. A figura no espelho permaneceu, real e não um truque de sua imaginação.

Coragem! A voz de Alice Muffin soou em sua mente de novo. Coragem!

Ela poderia fazer isso. Ela poderia confrontar o fantasma no espelho e pedir-lhe para deixá-la sozinha. Isabella aproximou-se dele, os olhos descansando no chão. Ela não queria olhar para a aparição. E se ele fosse uma caveira ou tivesse os olhos vermelhos ou algo horrível ...? Ela colocou as mãos em ambos os lados do espelho, preparando-se para olhar o fantasma, para enfrentá-lo.

Lentamente, ergueu os olhos para o espelho, e viu a figura dentro dele.

Ele tirou-lhe o fôlego.

_Lindo_ foi à primeira palavra que lhe veio à mente. Ele era tão lindo!

Ela estava esperando algo horrível, ou assustador, mas o homem dentro do espelho era certamente o mais belo que ela jamais tinha visto. Nas sombras de seu quarto, era difícil dizer a cor de seu cabelo, mas era selvagem e espesso, as pontas que iam para todos os lados a sombra da barba por fazer de sua forte mandíbula. Sua boca era requintada – ela nunca havia visto uma boca de homem tão perfeitamente formada e as maçãs do rosto eram altas, o resto do seu rosto estava escondido pelas sombras. Ele estava sem camisa, exibindo um peito cheio de cicatrizes, largo e musculoso, os planos de seu estômago eram retos, como o resto de sua figura. Sua mão pressionada contra a superfície plana do espelho, movendo-se em direção ao centro, como se pudesse tocar seu rosto.

Ele avançou um pouco, e o jogo de sombras mudou. Ela podia ver seu rosto agora, e roubou-lhe o fôlego. Bella abriu a boca para respirar, enquanto ele continuava a cantar a suave canção de ninar, seus lábios se movendo em uma música silenciosa.

Seus olhos eram tristes. Tão tristes. Verdes e profundos, que pareciam olhar dentro dela e compartilhar sua tristeza, sua solidão. Isso emanava dele vindo do espelho, consumindo e era de cortar o coração, como se o seu mundo há muito houvesse sido destruído e só ele ficara para trás para juntar os pedaços.

A mão dele se moveu no espelho novamente, tentando tocar seu rosto através do vidro, e Bella, de repente percebeu que isso não era algo a ser temido. A tristeza saudosa em sua voz inspirava qualquer coisa, menos o medo. Ela queria ajudá-lo, assim como ele estava tentando ajudá-la.

— Você pode ... Você pode me ouvir? — Ela sussurrou para a escuridão. — Você vê que eu estou aqui? — Parecia uma questão boba para perguntar - sentir como se estivesse cantando sua solidão, cantando só para ela. Mas e se ele não estivesse? E se ele não pudesse vê-la afinal?

Aqueles olhos tristes focaram-se nela de novo e o canto ficou mais alto, um lado da adorável boca dele transformando-se em um leve sorriso.

Ah, ele _podia_ vê-la. Um rubor cresceu em suas faces e Isabella abaixou a cabeça, sentindo-se tímida e ridícula. Ela olhou para ele novamente e viu que ele tinha parado de cantar, a última nota morrendo e terminando seus movimentos.

— Qual é seu nome? — Ela perguntou a ele, determinada a não se sentir estúpida falando com um espelho. O homem dentro dele parecia muito real, como se ela pudesse chegar e tocá-lo. — Eu sou Isabella, mas todos me chamam de Bella.

Os lábios dele se moveram, mas ela não pode ouvir as palavras, não como ela pode ouvir a canção. Decepção caiu sobre dela, penetrante, e ela balançou a cabeça.

Ele pareceu perceber isso, o olhar triste voltando para os seus olhos, e ele balançou a cabeça de leve, como confirmando isso.

Bella sentiu como se seu coração fosse quebrar naquele momento, tão grande era o seu desânimo. Então, eles só podiam olhar um para o outro? Olhar através do vidro? Ele olhou como se quisesse alguém para tocá-lo, e ela queria tocá-lo de volta, afastar a tristeza de seu rosto.

Antes que ela pudesse pensar sobre isso, apertou a mão totalmente contra o vidro frio, como se pudesse de alguma forma aliviá-lo.

Ele pareceu assustado com a ação, mas moveu a mão para baixo, colocando-a contra a dela do outro lado do espelho.

Por um momento, o frio do espelho deu lugar ao calor.

Isabella ofegou e puxou a mão, surpresa, e com este gesto, a imagem desapareceu.

— Não! — ela gritou, colocando a mão no vidro de novo, espalmando os dedos em desespero. — Espere!

Nada. Havia apenas a si mesma no reflexo, suas faces ainda molhadas de lágrimas, os olhos arregalados.

Mas debaixo de sua mão, ela jurou que ainda podia sentir o fraco toque de calor se desvanecendo na distância.


	3. Chapter 3

Durante todo aquele dia e no começo da noite, Bella pairou perto do espelho, esperando o homem voltar. Tomou banho, vestiu-se e prendeu seu cabelo, como se essas pequenas coisas pudessem ajudar o dia passar mais rápido. Ela limpou o espelho. Ajeitou o quarto. Limpou o espelho novamente. Com esperança, ela olhava a suave superfície polida inúmeras vezes a cada hora, esperando por algum lampejo da luz do espelho, algum sinal de sua visita no fim da noite. No entanto, quando o sol se pôs e o dia tornou-se noite, ela começou a perceber que talvez ele não fosse se mostrar todas as noites. A percepção disso cortou-a, ela só tinha poucas semanas aqui na Inglaterra, e queria saber tanto quanto podia sobre ele. Ela queria vê-lo novamente.

Ela _precisava_ vê-lo novamente.

Bella tentou de tudo que podia pensar para atraí-lo para o espelho novamente. Cantarolou uma versão de sua canção, e quando isso não funcionou, tentou cantar baixinho qualquer melodia. Quando isso não funcionou, ela gritou para o espelho, insultando-o, desafiando o misterioso estranho a voltar e confrontá-la. Nada.

E quando o quarto estava cheio de sombras e a noite estava na metade, ela começou a suspeitar que talvez ele não fosse aparecer esta noite afinal. Ou nunca mais. Com um pequeno suspiro de frustração, ela encostou-se ao espelho e pressionou a palma da mão contra a superfície lisa e fria, fechando os olhos. O desejo a atravessou.

_Por favor, venha para mim. Por favor. Eu preciso ver você, saber que eu não sou louca. _

Dentro de alguns momentos, ela começou a sentir calor em sua palma. Não um efeito residual de seu próprio calor, mas algo mais pressionado contra ela, como se o vidro fosse uma mera sugestão que a separava de algo do outro lado.

Bella não teve que abrir os olhos para saber que ele estava lá de novo, dentro do espelho, e um pequeno suspiro de alívio escapou de seus lábios.

Ela abriu os olhos e olhou para sua mão, que descansava no espelho. Os dedos dele encontraram os dela, do outro lado, pressionando

Contra a barreira. Uma união de mãos, como um encontro de almas. E ela ainda podia sentir aquele calor estranho que fluía através do vidro grosso.

Ela olhou para cima, viu-o observando-a com o mesmo olhar intensamente triste, profundamente solitário da noite anterior. Havia uma fome em sua expressão, uma necessidade dolorosa que ela entendia muito bem. Os olhos dele se movimentavam, estudando-a enquanto ela estava diante dele, querendo conhecer todos os traços como Bella havia feito com ele.

— Olá de novo — ela sussurrou contra o vidro, sua boca curvando-se ligeiramente em um sorriso. — Estou feliz que esteja de volta.

Ele pareceu responder também, com uma sílaba curta que ela pensou que poderia ter sido uma saudação. A sala ficou em silêncio.

Ela não podia ouvi-lo. Isto trouxe uma dor dentro de seu peito, apesar de seu retorno. — Sou eu — ela disse, um pouco mais alto. — Você pode ouvir o que estou dizendo?

Silêncio. Depois de um momento, ele balançou a cabeça para ela.

Tinha que haver uma forma dela se comunicar com ele. Tinha que existir. Frustrada, Isabella olhou ao seu redor pelo pequeno quarto em desespero e, em seguida, moveu-se para a pequena mesa no canto. Ela escreveu seu nome em um pedaço de papel de carta - _ISABELLA MARIE SWAN_ - e voltou para o espelho, segurando sua placa improvisada.

OS dedos dele tocaram o vidro novamente, focando o olhar sobre o papel que ela tinha na frente de seus seios. Então ele desapareceu de novo e ela quis chorar, sua respiração presa na garganta quando percebeu algo diferente, algo novo.

O reflexo no vidro não era mais de seu pequeno quarto. Em vez das paredes escuras, com painéis, viu pedras grossas. Havia feno espalhado pelo chão, e uma cama no canto estava coberta de peles. Ela não podia ver-se no reflexo do espelho, não mais.

O que ela estava olhando?

_Quando_ ela estava olhando?

Ele retornou a sua visão, um momento depois, e ela se engasgou com um soluço de alívio, a alegria inundando seu rosto mais uma vez. Seu estranho levantou algo para que ela pudesse ver, e Bella olhou para o espelho, tentando entender o grande objeto.

Era um escudo, em forma de pipa, com um símbolo de três flores que atravessavam a superfície na diagonal. Ela não tinha ideia do que ele estava tentando dizer a ela.

Ele apontou para a superfície do escudo, em seguida, olhou para ela de novo.

Isabella balançou a cabeça ligeiramente, e ele lançou o escudo de lado, igualmente frustrado com a incapacidade de se comunicar. Ela estava fazendo tudo errado. Bella sabia, em seu íntimo, assim como certamente sabia que seu tempo era limitado. Então, apertou a mão no espelho novamente, tentando alcançar e tocar-lhe mais uma vez. Vozes não importavam. Sua presença era o que ela realmente queria, e ele estava ali.

Um momento depois, a mão dele pressionou no outro lado do espelho e ela pode sentir o calor que emanava da sua carne. O sorriso voltou a seus lábios, e quando ela olhou através do espelho, pode ver a mesma expressão no rosto dele – a tristeza temperada pelo conforto, através de seu toque.

Num impulso, ela deu um passo adiante, avançando e pressionando seu corpo inteiro contra o espelho, seu rosto tocando o vidro frio. Será que ele viria ao seu encontro? Será que ela sentiria o mesmo calor, se ele viesse, ou era a magia estava limitada apenas às mãos deles?

Momentos passaram. Em seguida, uma suave florescência de calor contra a superfície dura, e o espelho encheu-se de calor entre os dois corpos. Da curva de seu braço para a palma da sua mão, para a pressão de seu rosto, ele tinha empurrado seu próprio corpo contra o espelho, repetindo o movimento dela. Compartilhando seu calor.

Sua solidão absoluta.

Era o mais próximo que poderiam chegar de um abraço.

E, no entanto, Isabella não conseguia superar a sensação de que não era o suficiente. E quando o calor diminuiu novamente alguns minutos depois, ela não teve que olhar para o espelho para saber que ele desapareceu de novo, voltando de onde tinha vindo.

Estava sozinha novamente, os seios ainda formigando pela sensação de serem pressionados contra o vidro, ansiando o calor que aquele gesto trouxe. Arrastou-se para a cama um pouco mais tarde, vagamente insatisfeita e decepcionada. Olhou longamente para espelho, mas agora só refletia uma cópia de seu quarto, sua própria expressão triste olhando para si mesma.

Ela precisava que ele ficasse mais tempo, que a tocasse. Para sentir a carícia das mãos em sua pele, em vez da superfície plana e dura do espelho. Os vislumbres do homem no espelho eram uma tortura, o tipo mais cruel de obsessão. Ela não poderia tê-lo, e queria mais dele.

Ele parecia querer também, precisava dela como Bella precisava dele. Ele a entendia. Doía por ela como sofria por ele.

E quando Isabella deslizou as mãos sobre seus seios, desejando que essas fossem as mãos do homem, começou a pensar em maneiras para que o próximo encontro viesse a ser ... O que se atreveria a fazer com o pouco que ela tinha oferecido?


	4. Chapter 4

Naquela noite, sonhou com ele. O homem sem nome e os lindos olhos assombrados. Sonhou com um incêndio. Presa na torre, Stonewood Abbey queimava, as chamas quentes, a fumaça espessa. Ela protegeu os olhos no sonho, e o homem do espelho atravessou as paredes do castelo, estendendo as mãos para ela. Ele puxou-a pela janela da torre em seus braços.

Sua boca apertou-se sobre seus lábios, quente e doce, possessiva. Ela gemeu contra sua boca, sua língua se defrontando com a dele em um beijo ardente. Seus lábios eram firmes contra os dela, cada golpe de sua língua acendia um tipo diferente de fogo que pulsava em suas veias. Foi o melhor beijo que ela já teve. Depois a desceu até o chão do castelo em ruínas, o cheiro de cinzas chegando a seu nariz, o telhado em chamas acima deles.

A mão do homem deslizou entre suas pernas, movendo-se para tocá-la onde ela estava molhada e esperando por ele. Bella choramingou e separou suas coxas, em antecipação, precisando da mão dele lá, em seu sexo, onde seu desejo pulsava e arrepiava sua pele.

— Sim — ela sussurrou. — Por favor, me toque. Eu estou em fogo.

O toque nunca veio. Ela acordou com um suspiro infeliz e olhou para o teto, odiando o sonho por torturá-la e odiando ainda mais porque ela tinha acordado.

Na manhã seguinte, Isabella acordou com um plano. Ela não conseguia tirar a imagem do escudo dele de sua mente. Algo sobre isto a estava incomodando. Ela tinha visto aquela imagem antes em algum lugar, tinha certeza.

Na cozinha, aquela lembrança olhou-a diretamente. Ela pegou sua caneca de café preferida e observou-a enquanto esperava o café filtrar. Não era o mesmo desenho, vermelho com as flores brancas. Um pouco diferente, mas o padrão era o mesmo. Ele tinha lhe mostrado um brasão de armas.

_Seu brasão de armas?_

Animada, Bella abandonou a cozinha e correu para a loja de presentes da Abadia, ainda de pijama. Ela foi arrancando os cartões postais e pilhas de livros, prometendo a si mesma limpar a bagunça depois. Em sua mente, podia imaginá-lo com o escudo em suas mãos, e se debruçou sob um livro após o outro, procurando a imagem que ele mostrou. Como não era uma busca rápida, ela se sentou de pernas cruzadas sobre os azulejos frios do chão e continuou a ler.

E justamente quando estava começando a se desesperar para encontrar as mesmas cores e design exatos, chegou a uma estante quase vazia no fundo e encontrou um livro fino. O escudo com o mesmo brasão que ele havia mostrado na última noite apareceu na capa, fazendo seu fôlego prender-se em sua garganta. Outro símbolo heráldico estava ao lado dele, um que ela havia visto na casa, mas não tinha entendido o significado.

Quase com reverência, Isabella pegou o livro fino e abriu-o. Era a história da Abadia, desde o século XII, por de volta do reinado de Henrique II, descrevendo o que foi um castelo construído para abrigar o barão e supervisionar as terras.

Stonewood Abbey havia sido construído em 1168, ela leu, e o castelo original tinha desaparecido há muito tempo. A atual construção era uma mistura de reconstruções ao longo dos séculos.

O primeiro barão de Stonewood tinha sido Carlisle Cullen de Beauchamp, que construiu o castelo e governou aquelas terras com punho de ferro. Ele morreu em 1192 e passou o castelo para...

—Oláááá — Uma voz chamou atrás dela, e Bella quase pulou, surpresa.

Uma cabeça familiar apareceu na porta, angelical, apesar dos cabelos curtos e pretos apontando para todos os lados. Os cabelos de Alice Muffin estavam adornados pela mais horrível variedade de presilhas em forma de borboletas que Bella já tinha visto. Ela usava um poncho de crochê sobre um vestido amarelo e seus saltos bateram contra o piso de mármore enquanto se aproximava de Issabella.

— Puxa! Você parece péssima hoje, queridinha.

Parecia? Bella sufocou uma risada e olhou para si mesma. Ainda estava com os shorts e a regata com os quais ela normalmente dormia, e seu cabelo emaranhado caia sobre seu rosto.

— Eu devo ter perdido a noção de tempo. Desculpe. — Ela tocou em seu cabelo e focou seu sorriso em Muffin. — Você quer se juntar a mim para o café da manhã?

—Mais como um almoço tardio — a advertiu.—É mais de meio-dia, queridinha.

—É mesmo?

Os olhos brilhantes de Muffin estudaram a pequena parte do salão principal designado como loja de presentes.

— Você está... Limpando?

Havia hesitação na voz de Alice Muffin, ela ainda não tinha se acostumado em pensar nesta estranha criatura a sua frente como Alice, parecia um nome tão simples ela combinava mais com muffin um bolinho pequeno mas cheio de açúcar e muito colorido, Bella quase riu com esse pensamento, mas conseguiu se segurar a tempo e para se distrair da figura a sua frente resolveu dar uma boa olhada em volta dela, e ela estremeceu com a visão. A loja de presentes estava tão desorganizada quanto ela. Livros estavam espalhados pelo chão, retirados das prateleiras e jogados em pilhas aleatórias em sua frenética busca por conhecimento.

— Não realmente — Bella disse, agarrando um das grandes camisetas da loja e puxando-a sobre a cabeça para servir como um vestido improvisado. — Eu estava procurando por algo.

— Se você não comeu, eu fiz para você alguns biscoitos — disse Muffin com prazer, segurando um recipiente de plástico que Isabella ainda não havia notado. — Eu os chamo de _surpresas de aveia._

Oh Deus, biscoitos! Bella realmente não queria saber o que seria a _surpresa de aveia_. Ainda assim, era atencioso da parte de Muffin continuamente assá-los para ela. Pelo menos alguém se lembrava de que ela existia. Ela pegou o recipiente oferecido por Muffin e levou-o através da abadia, em direção à cozinha. Elas passaram por um pequeno espelho no hall e Isabella corou com a visão, pensando em seu visitante de fim de noite.

Bem, talvez Muffin não fosse à única que se lembrava dela. O homem no espelho o fazia. Naturalmente, estes pensamentos a fizeram corar mais, e ela puxou a bainha da camiseta enorme.

Elas jogaram conversa fora enquanto Bella fazia uma rápida garrafa de café e servia duas xícaras. Muffin tagarelava, perguntando sobre o clima da América, como ela estava vendo a viagem, o que achava da Abadia, entre outras coisas. Mas quando Isabella levou a xícara de café aos lábios, Muffin repentinamente mudou de assunto.

— Você deve estar à procura de algo importante na loja de presentes — disse com calma, dando a ela um olhar inquisidor.

Com a pergunta, Bella se engasgou com o café, escaldando o céu da boca. Ela se recuperou um momento depois, tossindo e tentando não responder a pergunta de Muffin, com o rosto vermelho brilhante.

— Não é nada sério.

— É algo histórico? Eu sei muito sobre a abadia. Você pode me perguntar qualquer coisa! — Ela se inclinou para frente em sua cadeira, entrelaçando os dedos de uma forma ansiosa, como uma menina, o que combinava com seu cabelo estranho. — Qualquer coisa — ela reafirmou, avisando.

Bella deu-lhe um olhar desconfiado. O que a velha senhora queria saber? Ela estava curiosa sobre o quê?

— Eu estava... Procurando algo sobre, bem, heráldica. O brasão de armas vermelho que está pendurado na galeria. — A galeria tinha várias tapeçarias exibindo brasões de armas diferentes, mas apenas um era de um vermelho abrasador que se destacava tão brilhantemente e a obcecava tanto. Se ela fechasse os olhos, ainda podia imaginar os longos dedos que levantavam o escudo para ela ver.

— O brasão de Beauchamp? — Muffin fez um som de aprovação.

— Beauchamp? — Bella repetiu, saboreando o nome em sua língua. Ela guardou aquela informação na memória para que pudesse procurá-lo tão logo Muffin se fosse. — Sim, eu suponho que deve ser — ela murmurou.

— Eles foram uma das primeiras famílias proprietárias de Stonewood Abbey — Muffin continuou com voz alegre. — Antes das terras serem devolvidas para o rei. — Ela deu um sorriso brilhante para Isabella e levantou sua caneca. — É uma vergonha a história deles. Verdadeira vergonha. A Abadia já viu muitas histórias tristes.

Bella estacou, um sentimento sombrio enrolando seu estômago.

— História deles...? É uma história triste, então?

Oh, não. Ela não queria ouvir tristeza. Ela queria pensar no homem bonito no espelho e não em uma tragédia associada a ele, mas no fundo sabia, ela sabia que algo terrível tinha acontecido. A perda e a tristeza em seus olhos diziam tudo.

— É uma história muito triste — Muffin concordou. — Nenhum final feliz.

— O que aconteceu?

A mulher olhou para ela e colocou a caneca de café na mesa, como se não pudesse desfrutar da bebida e contar a história ao mesmo tempo.

—Eu não me lembro de toda a história, exatamente. A abadia tem oitocentos anos de história e meu cérebro só consegue se lembrar de cerca de seiscentos ou mais. — Muffin inclinou-se como se partilhasse um segredo, sua voz baixando. — Mas a original família Beauchamp morreu muito cedo. Muito, muito cedo. O pai se estabeleceu no castelo, e o herdeiro saiu para as Cruzadas com o Rei Ricardo. E quando voltou, ele se matou.

— Suicídio? — _Isso não podia ser verdade_.

Muffin piscou os olhos arregalados.

— Meu Deus! Não é? — Ela se inclinou para frente, sua boca formando um pequeno _O _de surpresa. —Você estava lá?

— Bem, n-não... — Bella gaguejou. — Foi há oitocentos anos. Eu não tenho oitocentos anos de idade.

— Se você tiver, certamente parece bem para a sua idade —disse Muffin com um tom de admiração.

— Eu não tenho.

— Tsc tsc, minha querida. — Ela piscou. — Eu guardo segredos muito bem.

_Oh droga! _

— Você estava dizendo... Sobre o suicídio?

— Ah, sim! História muito triste. —As mãos de Muffin tremeram por um momento, e o pequeno gesto fez as borboletas brilhantes em seu cabelo oscilaram. — Tem certeza que você quer ouvir?

Ela balançou a cabeça, tentando lutar contra um nó na garganta.

—Por favor.

— Bem, o pai era a favor do Rei Henrique. Para ele foram dadas estas terras e instruído que melhorasse as fortificações, já que imagino que quando chegou aqui eram simplesmente paredes de madeira. Assim, ele construiu um castelo de pedra para proteger as terras. Mas, então, Henry morreu, e o barão perdeu os favores da família real. Murmurava-se algo sobre uma garota na qual seu filho e o Príncipe John estavam interessados. Para manter o filho fora de confusões, o barão enviou-o para as Cruzadas com o Rei Ricardo. Ele ficou fora por um tempo muito longo, ou assim a história conta. E quando Ricardo finalmente retornou da Cruzada com o que restou de seu exército, o filho do barão voltou para casa também. A garota com a qual ele queria se casar tinha se tornado concubina do príncipe, entende? Sua família estava morta, e ele tinha acabado de voltar de uma longa guerra. Receio que foi demais para o pobre rapaz. As histórias dizem que o castelo ficou em chamas uma noite, e em vez de correr para fora do castelo, ele correu direto para a torre e ali morreu. — Muffin deixou as palavras em suspenso por um momento, em seguida, acrescentou com voz manhosa — Dizem que é ele que as pessoas veem no espelho.

— Mas isso não pode ser verdade. — protestou ela, pensando no homem que ela tinha visto. Ele tentou consolá-la, tentou fazê-la feliz. E ele sorriu para ela. Como poderia ter se matado? — Talvez ele corresse para salvar alguém?

— Ele entrou por algum motivo — disse Muffin. —Mas todo mundo estava fora do castelo, então ... Se ele não voltou atrás de alguém, o que era tão importante para que ele morresse por isso?

Lágrimas queimaram por trás dos olhos de Bella. Oh, oh... A história partiu seu coração.

— Eu não sei. O que... O que aconteceu depois disso? — Ela limpou a garganta, tentando esconder sua angústia.

— Se bem me lembro, as terras voltaram para o rei já que não havia outro herdeiro do barão, e ele dividiu-as com outros nobres. Algumas foram para a igreja, e algumas para a linha atual dos Rutherfords. Seu brasão de armas é o verde e amarelo. Sua tia se casou com uma das ramificações da família Rutherford.

Isabella o tinha visto pendurado na biblioteca, ao lado do vermelho ardente. Ela deveria ter adivinhado... Mas não poderia ter imaginado uma história tão trágica.

— Isso é terrível.

— Não é? — Muffin concordou alegremente. — Muito gótico. — Ela pegou um biscoito e começou a mastigar, as migalhas voando. — Sua tia Vitória e seu marido não se importam com a lenda, mas é ótima para o turismo, então eles certificam-se de que todo mundo saiba tudo sobre ele e a história de fantasmas.

_Ele não é um fantasma_, _de qualquer modo_, Bella pensava. _Não para mim_. Ela sempre pensou que um fantasma seria etéreo, mas o homem em seu espelho era forte e tão vivo que ela queria chorar ao pensar que ele se matou.

— Você viu o fantasma novamente, querida?

A garganta de Isabella se fechou por um momento, e ela lutou contra si mesma. Deveria contar a Muffin tudo o que estava acontecendo, ou manteria isso para si um pouquinho mais?

Um breve segundo depois ela decidiu.

— Não! — disse ela, em seguida, pegou um dos biscoitos para distrair o olhar de Muffin. — Então, qual era o seu nome?

— Quem?

— O homem que morreu...

— Oh,— Muffin disse. —Eu pensei que tivesse dito a você. Ele era um Beauchamp.

— Não, não o seu nome de família— Bella disse, um pouco mais alto do que ela teria gostado. — O primeiro nome dele.

— Ah! — Muffin disse em um tom de sigilo. — Eu acredito que o nome dele era Edward. Sim, eu tenho certeza de que era isso.

_Edward_, Bella disse para si mesma. _Edward_. Ela gostava do som.

E mal podia esperar para vê-lo novamente.


	5. Chapter 5

Muffin eventualmente se foi, dizendo adeus e prometendo voltar no dia seguinte para o chá e trazer biscoitos novamente. Assim que ela saiu, Isabella correu de volta para a loja e começou a procurar através dos livros, à procura de referências sobre a família Beauchamp.

Ela encontrou várias. Todos eles pareciam com a trágica história que Muffin contou sobre o suicídio do herdeiro depois de voltar das Cruzadas. Ela achou um pouco mais sobre Edward Cullen de Beauchamp: nascido em 1167, ele era o herdeiro do primeiro barão de Stonewood, então chamado de Beauchamp. Ele partiu para as cruzadas com a idade de vinte e dois anos, deixando para trás uma noiva e seu pai, mãe e irmãs mais novas. Ele voltou da longa cruzada no meio do ano de 1193, cansado, fraco e doente da longa viagem. Após o seu regresso a casa, ele descobriu que sua família tinha morrido e suas terras estavam abandonadas. Os impostos sobre a terra eram muito altos. Edward Cullen de Beauchamp tinha contatado sua noiva, apenas para descobrir que ela tinha ido à corte logo após sua partida e viveu como a concubina pessoal do príncipe John por algum tempo.

E depois disso, houve uma pequena nota sobre como ele tinha sido encontrado morto pouco depois de voltar para casa, obviamente, um suicídio. O castelo original tinha queimado, mas foi reconstruído alguns anos depois.

Bella fechou o livro e depois o jogou para o lado, deprimida. Era difícil imaginar um homem tão belo destruindo a si mesmo. Mas a tristeza que ela tinha visto em seus olhos era real.

Ela ficou deprimida só de pensar nisso. Quase novecentos anos depois, e o pensamento dele se matando a fazia chorar. O que era bobagem, é verdade, mas ela não podia pensar que ele estava morto.

Não quando havia sentido o calor saindo de seus dedos para os dela.

Isabella passou o resto do dia explorando as terras da Abadia. Ela poderia ter ido até a cidade, mas não sentia necessidade de deixar o castelo. Queria ficar ali, para estar com ele, mesmo que apenas em espírito. Os jardins da Abadia eram adoráveis, e ela passou uma boa parte do dia banhando-se no sol inglês e pensando sobre o que tinha lido.

Ela decidiu tomar um longo banho quente para não ficar pensando nestas coisas. Sua mente estava confusa e um relaxante banho a ajudaria a voltar ao foco. Bella ficou por tanto tempo no banho que a pele enrugou. Por fim, quando ela não poderia mais adiar, saiu do chuveiro, sentindo-se mais confusa e emocionalmente exausta do que antes. Ela pensou no homem, Edward, cansado e com o coração ferido de uma longa guerra, voltando para casa das Cruzadas para encontrar toda a sua vida em ruínas. Lágrimas quentes deslizaram por suas faces, e ela sentiu uma pontada de dor intensa por ele.

E ela ainda pensava que tinha problemas. Os dela não eram nada comparados aos que aquele homem passou. E ele se matou por causa disso. Ela enxugou as lágrimas em seu rosto e fungou. Se estivesse com ele, ela teria...

Teria o que? O feito sorrir? Impediria-o de voltar para o castelo em chamas? Deus, ela estava louca. Bella balançou a cabeça. Estava obcecada por um homem morto há quase novecentos anos.

Quando saiu, o vapor inundava o quarto, saindo pela fresta debaixo da porta. A sala estava cheia de luz, a névoa pairando no ar. O grande espelho estava coberto de vapor também. Ela envolveu a toalha lentamente em torno de seu corpo e deu para a luz do dia um olhar desolado. Teria ainda um tempo antes que ele fizesse a sua aparição da noite, _se_ ele a fizesse nesta noite. Empurrando tais pensamentos tristes de sua mente, Bella foi para o espelho e roçou a mão sobre ele ao nível dos olhos, enxugando a condensação.

Olhos olharam de volta para ela.

Assustada, um grito abafado irrompeu da garganta de Isabella. Ela deu um passo involuntário para trás, o coração batendo forte. Suas mãos agarraram a toalha e ela levou um momento para se acalmar e perceber quem era que estava diante dela.

Seu adorável homem do espelho, Edwatd. Ela tinha visto a luz do espelho e confundiu-a com a luz do sol.

Com um suspiro de alívio, Bella abriu um sorriso e puxou a segunda toalha de seu cabelo, utilizando-a para limpar o espelho.

— Você está aqui. — A felicidade borbulhava em sua garganta enquanto ela limpava o espelho. Durante o dia? Talvez a ligação deles estivesse ficando mais forte. Talvez ele pudesse ser capaz de permanecer por mais tempo do que alguns momentos escassos.

Seu olhar, tão verde em seu rosto esculpido, examinando-a com uma urgência faminta, como se estivesse tentando memorizar suas feições. Então os olhos dele deslizaram do seu rosto para a toalha que ela segurava em seus seios. A necessidade em seus olhos mudou para um tipo diferente de anseio, e ela reconheceu o desejo em seu rosto, a forma como ele mudou o ângulo duro de seu olhar para algo mais sombrio, mais quente, sedutor.

_Possessivo. _

O ar ficou preso em sua garganta quando ela reconheceu a expressão. Seu desejo por ela a fez se sentir bonita de uma forma que não tinha sentido em um longo, longo tempo. O olhar dele se fixou no vão ligeiramente úmido de seus seios, onde a borda da toalha prendia. O brilho faminto em seus olhos era paixão.

Ruborizada com o mesmo desejo vertiginoso que ele sentia, suas mãos se moveram até a borda da toalha e depois lentamente, deliberadamente, puxou-a de seu corpo e deixou-a cair a seus pés.

Ela jurava que quase pode ouvir a respiração rápida dele, ou talvez fosse apenas a sua. A posição dele mudou, com as mãos fechando-se em punhos contra a borda do espelho, empurrando seu corpo contra o vidro. Suas roupas estavam soltas, uma túnica escura com cinto sobre as calças.

Ela se aproximou do espelho, colocando seus punhos contra no vidro, puxando um fôlego tremendo. Tudo nela gritava para cobrir seu corpo, esconder, corar como uma louca e fugir. A única coisa que a mantinha lá, que mantinha seu corpo diante do espelho era o calor e a intensidade do olhar do homem. Seu corpo inteiro tremia.

Bella inclinou-se para frente, como se pudesse tocar seus lábios contra o espelho e de alguma forma transmitir suas palavras melhor. Os bicos de seus seios roçaram o espelho frio, endurecidos, e ela viu o olhar mergulhar neles, o viu desenrolar os punhos e os dedos se moveram na direção deles, provocando, como se pudesse tocá-los, se tentasse.

— Edward — ela falou, e a palavra não foi ouvida, o olhar não estava em seu rosto. A decepção fluiu através dela, frustrada com sua incapacidade de se comunicar com ele, de compartilhar suas descobertas sobre a vida do homem.

Mas então, Edward olhou para cima um momento depois, e ela sussurrou seu nome de novo, e o calor possessivo em seus olhos deram lugar ao espanto. Ele deu um pequeno aceno de cabeça e repetiu o nome, os lábios dele se movendo como os dela. Uma insinuação de um sorriso curvou sua boca e ele falou uma coisa que ela não pode entender.

— Eu descobri o seu nome — disse ela timidamente, desejando desesperadamente que ele pudesse ouvi-la. — Olhei em todos os livros, até que encontrei o seu brasão de armas, e descobri o seu nome. Eu tinha que descobrir, saber quem você realmente é. —Ela saboreou o nome dele contra seus lábios. — Edward Cullen de Beauchamp, herdeiro destas terras em 1193. É você, não é?

Ele começou a falar de novo, seus lábios se movendo em um ritmo rápido que Bella não podia acompanhar, o olhar dele preso em seu rosto.

— Tsc — ela disse, e uma risada borbulhou de sua garganta. — Não é justo você falar e eu não ser capaz de ouvi-lo. — Ela passou um dedo na frente do espelho e depois bateu nele. Apontou para a camisa dele e roçou os seios contra o espelho novamente, ofegando com a sensação fria que corria por seus mamilos. — Primeiro eu, agora você. Eu quero ver você nu.

Não demorou muito para que ele entendesse o que Isabella estava dizendo, em mímica, para ele. Parte dela perguntava-se se ele iria declinar seu pedido e continuar a observar o corpo dela apenas, ou se cederia de bom grado ao seu pedido.

Claro, ela teve sua resposta, um momento depois, quando ele deu um passo para trás do espelho e começou a tirar o cinto. Sua respiração ficou presa na garganta enquanto o observava se despir, puxando a túnica longa sobre sua cabeça, e ela prendeu a respiração quando seu torso nu foi revelado.

Cicatrizes longas cobriam seu peito, uma ou duas de um tom vermelho brilhante indicando um ferimento mais recente, outras claras e esbranquiçadas indicando que já haviam cicatrizado há vários anos. Ele tinha ombros largos, afinando-se até a cintura estreita sem nenhuma grama de gordura, apenas músculos. Bella podia ver suas costelas, talvez ele estivesse um pouco magro demais. O resultado do seu retorno das Cruzadas? O cordão de suas calças foi solto, descendo abaixo de seu umbigo e revelando uma trilha clara de pelos que levava para baixo... Para uma protuberância explicitamente grande em suas calças.

Oh Deus! Seus olhos queimavam com a visão, seu rubor subindo. Ela devia virar-se, mas... Queria ver mais.

Ela queria ver tudo.

Os lábios dele se moveram de novo como se falasse, e Edward voltou-se para o espelho, colocando uma palma contra o local onde ela esfregara momentos antes seu mamilo. Bella se inclinou para frente, pressionando os seios cheios contra a superfície fria do espelho, colocando as palmas sobre a superfície também. Seu rosto tão próximo do vidro, seu fôlego deixando suaves e sensuais nuvens sobre a superfície.

Edward fechou os olhos, como se a visão de seu corpo nu pressionado contra o espelho fosse demais para suportar. Sua palma permaneceu ancorada no lugar, e ela quase podia jurar que sentia o calor das mãos através do vidro mais uma vez. Quase.

Sua mão deslizou até a cintura de suas calças, então dentro, quando ele passou a mão sobre o comprimento de seu pênis. O olhar de Isabella deslizou para lá também.

— Oh! — ela suspirou quando ele ajustou o longo e duro comprimento. Aparentemente muito longo. Ela não podia precisar o tamanho exato, mas podia dizer que parecia excelente: grosso e longo e preenchendo as calças admiravelmente. De fato, parecia ser perfeito este homem no espelho.

_Terrível se ele não fosse real._

O pensamento golpeou-a como um punho, e Isabella se encolheu para trás. Com quem ela estava brincando? Este era um doce sofrimento - ser capaz de ver esse lindo homem condenado e não poder fazer nada para ajudá-lo, tocá-lo do jeito que queria tocá-lo, tê-lo tocando-a do jeito que Bella queria ser tocada.

Aquilo beirava a crueldade. Isabella balançou a cabeça e piscou para conter as lágrimas.

— Eu não posso fazer isso — ela sussurrou com voz rouca. Ela afastou-se do espelho e deu um sorriso triste. — Eu sinto muito.

Com isso, ela inclinou-se e pegou sua toalha novamente, envolvendo-a em torno de seu corpo mais uma vez e cobrindo sua nudez, colocando-se a uma distância segura do espelho. Mais uma vez, ela estava em uma relação que era muito difícil, tinha muitos obstáculos. Ela não podia fazer isso.

Infeliz, Bella olhou para o espelho. Ele ainda estava lá, o olhar triste havia retornado ao seu rosto, como se compreendesse a impossibilidade daquilo. Edward levantou a palma da mão enquanto ela observava, o mesmo gesto da mão espalmada que eles usavam para cumprimentar um ao outro, seus dedos ligeiramente abertos contra o vidro. Um leve sorriso tocou sua boca, se de tristeza ou um de pedido de desculpas, ela não poderia dizer. Isabella avançou e colocou a palma da mão contra a dele fixando os dedos, então estes deslizaram como se eles fossem capazes de se tocar. Os olhos dela encontraram os de Edward novamente, cheios de tristeza e remorso.

A luz aumentou. Em seguida, o vidro derreteu-se debaixo de suas mãos, e não era mais a superfície dura que ela tocava, mas o suave e quente peito do homem. Assustada, seu olhar voou para sua mão, e antes que ela pudesse reagir, os dedos dele se enroscaram em torno dos dela, prendendo-os.

_Através do espelho._

Com um suspiro assustado, Bella empurrou-se para trás, arrancando a sua mão da dele. Tão rapidamente como tinha acontecido, a luz do espelho desapareceu, e ela observou os dedos dele afundarem de volta para outro lado do espelho e desaparecerem. Isabella olhou para o próprio reflexo com uma mistura de choque e espanto.

Ela tinha imaginado isto? Não, ela tinha visto seus dedos curvados sobre os dela, sentiu a pressão quente, quase febril de sua palma, áspera, calejada contra a dela.

_O que isso significava?_


	6. Chapter 6

_Ele não voltou._

Bella esperou o dia todo na frente do espelho, ansiosa e andando de um lado para outro. Quando ele não apareceu e seus pés começaram a doer, ela puxou uma das cadeiras Louis XIV antiga na frente do espelho e sentou-se, esperando, olhando seu reflexo no vidro.

Nada. Era apenas um espelho sem luz, sem fantasma. Ele não estava voltando. Ela nunca teria uma segunda chance para ver se apenas imaginou, ou se realmente era capaz de tocá-lo através do espelho. Horas se passaram, e o espelho permaneceu apenas isso: uma superfície, longa e solitária de vidro, não um portal para outro mundo ou outro tempo.

Talvez fosse tudo sua imaginação, afinal. O pensamento era deprimente. Ela sentira algo elétrico entre eles, quando Edward tocou seus dedos e conhecia aquele olhar perdido em seu rosto. Eles eram almas gêmeas. Ela podia sentir isso.

A campainha tocou, assustando-a, e Isabella pulou de sua cadeira. Vestiu um roupão por cima do pijama e se moveu para a porta da frente, puxando-a para abrir quando viu que era Muffin.

— Você parece mal — disse ela alegremente enquanto entrava na sala, carregando uma garrafa térmica grande. — Não dormiu?

Ela olhou para a garrafa térmica e passou a mão pelos cabelos emaranhados.

— Algo assim. Apenas preciso de tempo para me ajustar a uma cama estranha.

Isso, e o fato de que seus sonhos estavam cheios de pensamentos maliciosos sobre o homem no espelho. De seus olhos verdes, sua pele, da sua mão segurando a dela através do espelho e puxando seu corpo nu contra o dele, sentindo cada músculo contra a pele...

Muffin acenou a garrafa térmica para ela e correu para a cozinha sem se importar em pedir permissão.

— É muita sorte sua que eu tenha te feito uma boa sopa de macarrão com galinha, então. Venha sentar-se e eu vou colocar numa tigela para você

Ela seguiu Alice Muffin que hoje estava vestida com um quente terninho de veludo rosa e sentou-se em um dos banquinhos alinhados contra a bancada. Bella apoiou o queixo na mão e suspirou.

Muffin fez – _tsc tsc_ - para ela e colocou uma tigela em cima do balcão, em seguida, derramou o conteúdo da garrafa térmica com uma grossa gosma, espirrando, o que fez Bella estremecer.

— Que suspiro triste. Por que você não me diz o que há de errado?

Ela pegou a colher oferecida e encolheu os ombros.

— Eu estou ficando louca. Eu acho. Na noite passada, eu imaginei que vi o cara no espelho outra vez. — Isabella começou a mexer a colher na sopa, assistindo o macarrão flutuar. Para sua surpresa, algo escuro e pesado estava no fundo de sua tigela. Ela cutucou-o com a colher, e, em seguida, empurrou-o para o lado do recipiente e ergueu-o.

Uma coxa de galinha. Como um frango _frito_ estava em sua sopa de macarrão.

— Coma, queridinha! — Muffin disse, mexendo na sua própria tigela. Ela sorveu, um macarrão longo desaparecendo entre os brilhantes lábios pintados de rosa. — Então você viu o homem de novo?

Bella cutucou a sopa bizarra, não realmente surpresa ao ver Muffin pescar uma asa de frango na dela.

— Eu vi — admitiu ela, pausando antes de suas próximas palavras. Ela deveria admitir o resto? Precisava dizer a alguém para garantir a si mesma que não estava louca. — Eu... Acho que o toquei também, mas eu não tenho certeza. Pode ser minha imaginação.

Muffin não disse nada, só continuou a comer.

— Eu fiquei sentada na frente do espelho durante todo o dia — Bella soltou. — Esperando ele aparecer novamente, para ver se sou louca, estou imaginando coisas ou o quê. Mas ele não se mostrou. Eu não sei por que ele não quer voltar.

— Você só está confusa.

Ela olhou para sua sopa com tristeza.

— Talvez.

— Não, eu quero dizer que você está _apenas confusa_ — disse Muffin. — A confusão não é uma emoção muito forte. Você precisa de algo maior para atraí-lo para fora do espelho. A luz do espelho é atraída por uma forte emoção.

Ela franziu o cenho para Muffin, pensando muito. Ele apareceu quando ela estava chorando pela primeira vez, mas e a segunda? Terceira? Bella não conseguia se lembrar.

— Emoção forte?

Muffin concordou, ainda mastigando a asa de frango encharcada.

— A Magia é sempre atraída para essas coisas.

Magia? Oh senhor, agora ela estava tão louca como aquela mulher a sua frente. Isabella colocou sua colher no prato e sorriu.

— Você está brincando comigo, não é? Eu provavelmente só estou imaginado a coisa toda.

Os olhos de Alice Muffin eram astutos enquanto observava Bella.

— O que você tem a perder, garota?

—Minha sanidade?

— Que gracinha! — disse Muffin. — Você acha que ainda a tem!

_Ela tinha marcado um ponto. _

Bella voltou para o espelho depois que Muffin se foi, vestindo um robe e ajustando-o em volta de seu corpo, pensando sobre o que ela tinha lhe dito. Estava ficando louca, sozinha nesta casa grande? Bem, passar tanto tempo sozinha no castelo era preferível a passar o tempo sozinha em seu quarto em sua casa, mas perguntava-se o que tinha visto no espelho: seria simplesmente sua imaginação?

Muffin acreditava nela. Bem, mais ou menos. Ela não tinha discutido com Bella quando disse que tinha visto um homem no espelho e o tocou. Mas Muffin era apenas a batata frita de seu próprio Mc Lanche Feliz. Seria normal se uma pessoa louca pensasse que a outra maluca era lúcida?

A estranha mulher tinha sugerido que Bella tentasse puxar Edward de volta para ela com uma forte emoção. Essa parecia ser uma boa ideia.

Então Bella puxou a cadeira para trás, posicionando-a na frente do espelho e sentou-se novamente, pensando muito. Como incitaria emoções fortes? Ela sabia que na primeira vez que o viu estava triste com sua própria vida, mas aquela tristeza tinha ido embora, deixada para trás pela curiosidade, por um tipo muito mais suave de emoção. Agora não estava muito feliz ou triste... Ela não estava sentindo nada no momento, exceto nervosismo. Nervosismo pelo fato de que Edward pudesse não voltar.

Queria muito que ele fosse real. E realmente queria tocá-lo novamente.

Só de pensar nisso sua pele arrepiou-se de vontade, e se levantou da cadeira e começou a andar sem parar. Seu robe abriu-se enquanto ela caminhava, e Bella puxou-o fechando-o e pensando. Ela estava nua na última vez que ele apareceu, não estava? Tinha acabado de sair do banho? Bem, ela ficaria nua novamente. Isabella tirou o roupão e o pijama, sem um segundo pensamento e os jogou sobre a cama. O quarto estava frio, por isso depois de alguns momentos, sentindo arrepios, ela puxou o robe brilhante e acetinado sobre os ombros de novo e sentou-se na cadeira, sentindo uma ponta de ansiedade.

Ela precisava produzir uma grande emoção, mas o que? Olhou para seu reflexo no espelho, observando seus seios nus subirem e descerem com a respiração, e depois parou. Um pensamento lhe ocorreu, seguido rapidamente por outro tremor nervoso. _De jeito nenhum. Ela não poderia!_

_Ela não conseguiria. Ele poderia estar olhando._

Mas ... Se Isabella não poderia levá-lo a mostrar-se ... Não importava, não é? Isso provaria de uma vez por todas se Edward voltaria ou não.

Lentamente, hesitante, seu desejo de vê-lo venceu a sua timidez.

Sua mão deslizou para os pelos de seu sexo. Bella respirou fundo, imaginando Edward, e depois passou os dedos sobre sua carne, deslizando um entre as suaves dobras. Ela já estava molhada, apenas pensando em fazer isso por ele. Pensar nele tocando-a assim. Seu dedo deslizou sobre a fenda úmida e, em seguida, mergulhou para baixo, acariciando a carne sensível. Um gemido suave escapou entre os dentes enquanto um tremor de prazer oscilava através de seu corpo.

Bella ficou mais ousada. Seu robe caiu nos cotovelos, juntando-se ali numa desordem acetinada. Levantou uma perna e jogou-a sobre o braço da cadeira, espalhando suas coxas abertas. Ambas as mãos agora caíram para seu sexo, molhado com a necessidade. Pensando no homem que ela viu no espelho, ela separou os lábios de sua boceta e usando um dedo levemente, para traçar ao longo da umidade, circulando seu clitóris. Seu reflexo parecia sorrir para ela, os olhos embaçados pelo desejo, e Bella mordeu o lábio enquanto seus dedos roçavam seu clitóris novamente, pensando no homem e desejando que fosse a mão dele sobre sua boceta.

O espelho brilhou com luz. Só um pouco, mas Isabella reconheceu o sinal. Suas mãos se acalmaram.

_Nada aconteceu. Droga. _

Usando dois dedos, deslizou-os sobre o clitóris novamente, provocando o botão entre os dedos. Outro tremor sacudiu-se através de seu corpo, e ela pensou em Edward - as mãos grandes, de dedos longos sobre ela. Pensava nele, um daqueles grandes dedos entre suas pernas deslizando fundo, afundando-se em seu calor enquanto ela brincava com seu clitóris. Seus quadris levantaram-se na cadeira em resposta, um choque de puro prazer correndo através de seu corpo com o simples pensamento.

O espelho brilhou novamente.

Ela continuou tocando-se, alternadamente, acariciando seu clitóris entre dois dedos e, em seguida, circundando o botão sensível. Com seus outros dedos, ela brincava com suas dobras, escorregadias com a necessidade, os olhos fechados, imaginando ele fazendo isso com seu corpo.

— Por favor — ela sussurrou, seu corpo arqueando-se enquanto se movia em direção a um orgasmo. Bella apoiou um pé contra o espelho. —Eu preciso de você, Edward. Por favor, venha.

O nome sussurrou em seus ouvidos. _Isabella_. Uma carícia, um dedo iluminado sobre seu pé, acariciando em direção a seu joelho. Ela abriu os olhos.

O homem estava apoiado no espelho, observando-a fixamente, com olhos famintos como se deleitando com a visão da mulher se tocando. Seu cabelo estava emaranhado, sua pele clara reluzia da mesma forma que ela se lembrava. Ele estava vestido... Bem, parcialmente, com calças escuras e botas, seu peito nu. A mão de Edward veio através do espelho de alguma forma, e as pontas dos dedos descansaram em seu joelho. Seu pé parecia estar apoiado em uma grande coxa que atravessou o espelho também.

A visão dele, sombriamente bonito e com o desejo desenhado em seu rosto fez o corpo de Bella sacudir-se em um orgasmo. Os dedos dos pés enrolaram contra sua coxa e ela estremeceu, mordendo o lábio, ofegante.

Foi bom, mas ... Não foi o suficiente. O pensamento passou por sua mente, mesmo enquanto ela continuava a esfregar seu clitóris, tremendo através do último tremor do orgasmo. O olhar quente dele moveu-se para onde ela brincava com seu sexo, a mão deslizando em direção à parte interna das coxas da mulher, e outra explosão de desejo sacudiu-se através dela.

— Sim — disse ela, com as pernas tremendo enquanto a mão dele se movia para frente. Isso era o que ela queria. Isso era o que estava esperando.

As costas dos dedos dele roçaram contra sua coxa e depois pararam.

Edward inclinou-se para tocá-la, e quando Bella olhou para ele, viu que bem mais da metade do seu corpo tinha atravessado espelho. Suas mãos, coxas, e a protuberância em suas calças ameaçavam cruzar também. Sua face permanecia no outro lado do vidro, juntamente com o seu tronco. Ele podia alcançá-la e tocá-la, mas não podia passar. Por alguma razão, Edward não poderia avançar mais, e o corpo dela, dolorido, precisando de sexo estava fora do alcance dele.

Um olhar frustrado atravessou o rosto dele, e Bella sabia que seu próprio rosto ecoava isso.

Ela sentou-se e puxou a mão dele para ela, ficando em pé. Estava quente contra ela, parecia real e forte. Ele existia. Ela não conseguia parar o sorriso que curvou sua boca e tomando sua mão puxou-o para frente.

Edward sorriu lentamente para ela, o olhar decididamente sexual, e tentou dar um passo através do espelho. Mais uma vez, ele foi parado por uma força desconhecida.

— Oh — ela disse suavemente, colocando a outra mão contra o vidro vendo-o voltar completamente. — Isso não é justo. Podemos tocar o outro, mas não podemos nos beijar, não é?

Ele disse alguma coisa, mas Bella não pode ouvi-lo. A frustração fluiu através dela. Eles poderiam tocar, mas... O que era isso? Ela não poderia mesmo ter uma conversa com ele.

A mão dele moveu-se para a face de Isabella, acariciando delicadamente, e Edward murmurou algo. Ela sabia o que ele dizia, sem sequer ouvir as palavras. _Não fique triste._ Bella lhe deu um meio sorriso suave de volta e deslizou sua mão através do espelho para tocar o peito nu. Ela sentiu uma ligeira sensação de frio, como escorregar a mão através de uma cachoeira e, em seguida, sua carne tocou a extensão quente dos músculos.

Seus olhos fecharam-se como se estivesse saboreando seu toque.

Ela foi incapaz de deter o som de prazer que escapou de sua garganta.

— Você parece muito, muito real em minhas mãos — Bella murmurou, traçando o peitoral definido com a ponta dos dedos, a caricia suave experimentando. — Real e quente e... — Seu olhar caiu para as calças, onde o pau dele inchava-se. — ... Excitado.

O olhar queimou calorosamente observando-a.

Um sorriso tocou seus lábios e Isabella deslizou a mão em seu peito, tocando-o, saboreando a sensação de sua pele. Edward repetiu o movimento, roçando os dedos em toda a extensão dos seios, tomando os mamilos. Ela engasgou com a sensação e inclinou-se, silenciosamente implorando para a mão dele voltar para seu seio.

Edward obedeceu, um braço enganchou em sua cintura e puxou-a contra ele. Ela caiu contra o espelho, à barreira brilhando com luz, e seus seios tocaram o peito musculoso. Qualquer obstáculo que fosse era apenas um ligeiro impedimento, e ela planejava tirar o máximo proveito de seu toque. A mão dele deslizou sobre sua cintura e para baixo até a bunda, segurando-a enquanto ela fechava os olhos, apreciando a sensação do corpo dele contra ela.

— Tão quente ... Tão bom — ela sussurrou. — Eu quis fazer isso todos os dias. Queria tocá-lo, também.

Sua grande mão espalmou o peito dela. Seus lábios se moviam como se estivesse falando com ela, perguntando se ela tinha gostado.

— Sim — ela sussurrou para o espelho. — Eu gosto. Eu amo o seu toque.

O polegar dele roçou seus mamilos, provocando os bicos com habilidade. Ela sentia seus dedos calejados fortes e ásperos contra sua pele, o contraste era surpreendentemente erótico. O homem que a mantinha tão gentilmente era um guerreiro que ganhava a vida com suas mãos e sua espada ... e ainda segurava-a suavemente contra ele.

Bella arqueou-se com a carícia dele.

— Toque-me mais. Por favor. E ... Eu quero tocar em você. — Experimentalmente, ela deslizou a mão por seu estômago, observando seu rosto tão perto do dela e ainda assim tão longe. Seus dedos roçaram a trilha de pelos abaixo do umbigo e então parou na cintura de suas calças.

Em resposta ao pedido dela, a mão de Edward deslizou entre suas pernas, tocando os pelos úmidos. Sua boca sussurrou uma palavra que ela não podia ouvir, mas sabia o que era.

_Sim._

A mão dela deslizou em suas calças até abaixo da cintura. Por baixo, ele não usava nada, e as pontas dos dedos roçaram a cabeça de seu pênis, já molhado. Encorajada, com a mão livre soltou os cadarços, deslizando para baixo de sua cintura e expondo o comprimento duro do pau ereto. Era de longe mais longo e mais grosso do que seu último namorado, e Bella emitiu um pequeno ruído de prazer com a visão. A maioria dos pênis não eram bonitos, mas este era bem esculpido e comprido, com uma cabeça grossa e roxa, gotas de sêmen saindo da ponta. Ela deslizou o dedo sobre a umidade, esfregando-a contra a sua pele, em seguida, trouxe a gota para a boca do outro lado do espelho. Era quente e salgado, como ela tinha imaginado que isso seria.

Uma onda de necessidade pulsou através dela, e Isabella caiu de joelhos, com as mãos deslizando pelas coxas dele até que se sentou a seus pés, passando braços e seios através do espelho. Sua mão acariciou seu pênis uma vez e depois a outra mão puxou sua coxa para frente, mais perto do espelho. Seu pau atravessou a luz cintilante do espelho e apareceu no outro lado. Ela afundou-se em direção a ele, ávida para prová-lo com os lábios, dar-lhe o prazer intenso que lhe dera.

Sua boca acariciou a ponta salgada, roçando-o contra os lábios e depois lambeu o sêmen com lentidão, sensualmente.

— Você tem um gosto tão bom — ela sussurrou contra a cabeça, acariciando a base com as mãos. — Melhor do que eu poderia ter imaginado.

Isabella colocou os lábios ao redor da cabeça grossa e sugou, então o deslizou ainda mais em sua boca, puxando mais e aumentando a sucção. A mão de Edward enterrou-se em seus cabelos e ela esperou que o homem se empurrasse em sua boca, forçando seu pau mais fundo em sua garganta, mas em vez disso, ele a puxou para trás e inclinou a cabeça dela com a mão, até que ela olhasse para cima e visse seu rosto.

Sua outra mão estava pressionada no espelho, espalmada contra o vidro para se sustentar. Seu belo rosto estava atormentado de prazer. O brilho em seus olhos era de desejo intenso, e Bella ficou molhada só de observar sua expressão. Ele era tão sexy.

_Meu_, ela pensou. _Todo meu_.

Isabella tomou seu pau de novo, apenas para Edward a interromper. Sua mão deslizou de seu cabelo até o ombro dela e ele a colocou de pé, com os rostos tão próximos que quase podia sentir a respiração dele em sua pele. No entanto, o vidro os separava.

Ele disse alguma coisa, seus lábios se moveram.

Bella não pode entender as suas palavras e balançou a cabeça. Ela não sabia o que ele queria.

— Sinto muito, disse ela suavemente. — Eu não entendo.

As mãos dele foram até seus quadris e ela esperou, sua respiração presa. Para sua surpresa, ele a virou, as costas pressionadas contra o espelho. A mão foi para suas costas e ele empurrou-a para frente e Isabella agarrou os braços da cadeira, inclinando-se. As mãos dele, em seguida, afastaram o roupão, expondo sua bunda.

Bella engasgou.

Ela olhou por cima do ombro e viu que ele estava ajoelhado no outro lado do espelho, as mãos acariciando a carne macia de suas nádegas. Ele puxou-a para trás e ela empurrou-se, esperando sentir o espelho bater nela, mas tudo o que ela sentiu foi o formigamento frio da passagem permitindo que seu corpo atravessasse completamente.

Uma das mãos de Edward deslizou sobre sua nádega nua, seu polegar roçando a fenda de seu ânus. Ela se contorceu, as mãos segurando os braços da cadeira com força, mas não se moveu. Ela queria... Mais.

— Por favor, Edward.

A mão se moveu um pouco mais para baixo, e ela sentiu a outra pressionando suas costas novamente, instruindo-a a inclinar-se ainda mais para frente.

Bella ofegava com a excitação, e deitando a cabeça na almofada da cadeira, percebendo que isso erguia sua bunda para o ar, mais alto do que o resto de seu corpo. Era isso que ele queria? Ela moveu-se nervosamente, querendo agradar seu parceiro silencioso.

Ela descobriu no momento seguinte: as mãos dele seguraram os lados de suas nádegas, separando a carne. Seu joelho empurrou as pernas dela, e assim que ela abriu-as um pouco mais, sentiu a boca descer até sua boceta, a língua roçando contra a abertura de seu sexo.

Seu grito de surpresa se transformou em um gemido de prazer. Seus quadris se sacudiram quando a língua empurrou-se em seu núcleo, e as mãos agarraram-na, apertadas, pressionando-a contra a boca quente. Fraca com a necessidade, ela se agarrou na cadeira e choramingou com o desejo que cada golpe de sua língua parecia lançar ainda mais fundo dentro dela, seus quadris empurrando-se contra ele em resposta a cada golpe. Oh Deus! Ela estava escorregadia e molhada antes, mas não era nada comparado com o que sentia agora. Sua boceta se apertou quando a língua mergulhou novamente, e suas coxas tremeram.

Era tão bom.

Bella podia sentir sua respiração quente contra sua carne, sentir a aspereza de sua língua roçando ao longo de seu sexo, provocando suas dobras molhadas antes de deslizar em seu núcleo quente novamente. Seus olhos se fecharam e ela imaginou seu rosto, bonito entre suas pernas, e o orgasmo que vinha crescendo rasgou através de seu corpo, liberando calor de seu sexo e um grito de prazer escapou dos lábios de Isabella. Seu corpo torturado com tremores enquanto o orgasmo corria em espiral através dela, e Edward continuava brincando com sua boceta, a língua correndo contra o seu núcleo uma e outra vez enquanto ela gozava, lambendo seus fluídos.

—Oh meu Deus! — ela sussurrou contra a almofada da cadeira. Esse tinha sido o orgasmo mais intenso de toda a sua vida. Se as pessoas pudessem ronronar, ela estaria ronronando no momento, especialmente depois que as mãos de Edward continuavam a tocar suas nádegas, como se ele não conseguisse parar de acariciá-la. Ele mandou-lhe um beijo, e depois apoiou as mãos nos quadris, puxando-a de volta contra ele mais uma vez. Bella sentiu a cabeça de seu pau empurrar contra a carne escorregadia entre suas pernas. Sentiu-o duro contra ela. Seu corpo ficou tenso, à espera da invasão, a entrada do pau em sua boceta. Edward era grande, e tinham se passado muitos meses desde que ela havia feito sexo. Aquilo podia doer.

Mas estava errada. A cabeça de seu pau violou sua entrada e ela apenas contorceu-se levemente quando sentiu o ardor delicioso, tentando se ajustar. Seu pênis era mais grosso do que ela pensava, e a sensação lhe roubou o fôlego. Seus quadris flexionaram-se um pouco, em um movimento involuntário.

As mãos de Edward deslizavam sobre seu corpo, sua bunda, seus quadris, e Bella imaginou que se ela pudesse ouvi-lo, ele estaria sussurrando palavras suaves para ela. Preparando-a.

Ela deu um leve empurrão novamente, indicando que ele deveria avançar.

Edward forçou, afundando-se mais em seu corpo, centímetro a centímetro lentamente, e Bella mordeu o lábio, totalmente consciente de seu pau dentro dela. Não havia nenhuma dor ou desconforto, apenas a plenitude maravilhosa. Quando ele estava completamente dentro dela, deu um impulso pequeno e puxou os quadris de Isabella para trás contra ele.

Ela gemeu.

_Deus! Ela se sentia tão bem com Edward dentro dela, enchendo-a._

Ele se afastou e então empurrou profundamente, e Bella podia senti-lo, o desejo correndo da cabeça aos pés. Quando ele empurrou uma terceira vez, ela começou a erguer os quadris para encontrar os dele. Edward começou a investir mais e mais rápido, até que estava batendo nela por trás e Bella agarrava-se na cadeira, tentando segurar-se enquanto ele a fodia impiedosamente. Mais e mais ele a golpeava, seus quadris se movendo incrivelmente rápidos, construindo o atrito entre eles até que ela estava chorando com cada estocada, mesmo sabendo que ele não podia ouvi-la.

Seus golpes se tornaram mais fortes, cada um empurrando mais fundo do que o último. Os quadris dela erguiam-se com cada movimento, seus dedos apertando-se cada vez que o saco dele batia contra sua boceta, o pau enfiando nela.

O orgasmo seguinte começou a crescer através de seu corpo, e Bella recebeu cada golpe febrilmente, esquecendo-se de tudo exceto perseguir essa sensação da qual tanto precisava. Os dedos dele cravaram-se em sua pele e as estocadas selvagens aumentaram, e ela gritou forte enquanto o orgasmo chegava a seu corpo, seus músculos apertando-se com a sobrecarga de estímulos. Quando o tremor do seu clímax ocorreu sentiu-o dar um último impulso selvagem e depois ele abandonou-se ao prazer também, derramando sua semente dentro dela, o corpo tenso, as mãos cravadas nas nádegas da mulher.

Bella ficou ofegante por alguns minutos, ainda abraçando a cadeira que tinha sido a sua âncora. Ela se endireitou quando sentiu que ele deslizava para fora de seu corpo, suas mãos ainda acariciando sua pele como se precisasse continuar a tocá-la. Estendeu a mão para ele também, virando-se para ver o seu rosto suado, a sugestão de um sorriso saciado curvando a boca masculina. Ele tomou sua mão e beijou a palma, e ela se derreteu.

— Eu só quero que você saiba que não vou desistir por causa de um espelho velho qualquer — disse ela provocativamente, então suspirou quando Edward lhe deu um olhar que dizia que não entendeu suas palavras. — Nada. Não importa.

Ele sorriu e tentou aproximar-se novamente através do espelho para tocá-la, mas sua mão bateu no vidro. A luz do espelho começou a desaparecer.

— Oh, não! — disse, dando-lhe um olhar triste. —Não me deixe ainda. Por favor.

Mas o reflexo continuou a desvanecer-se, e ela o viu plantar uma mão sobre ele, como se estivesse tentando achar o caminho de volta e vendo que isso impossível. O espelho tremeu de forma estranha, como a ejetando, e Bella conseguiu libertar sua mão.

Em seguida, a luz do espelho desbotou e ela ficou sozinha em seu quarto, com as pernas trêmulas pelo prazer. E enquanto assistia ao espelho turvar-se e depois voltar ao normal, Isabella sentiu-se mais solitária do que nunca.


	7. Chapter 7

Ela dormiu em frente ao espelho. Tentou evocá-lo novamente depois de um tempo, querendo apenas falar com ele, tentando se comunicar de alguma forma. Quando Edward se foi, ela se sentiu tão sozinha. Mas ele não voltou, não importando o quão desesperadamente Bella tentou chamá-lo invocando qualquer tipo de emoção. Talvez ela só pudesse chamá-lo para vir até ela uma vez por dia. Com esse pensamento em mente, ela puxou os cobertores ao seu lado no chão e dormiu.

Quando acordou na manhã seguinte, o espelho estava como sempre. Ver isso a deixou um pouco triste. Ela tomou banho e vestiu-se e, em seguida, voltou para o quarto, estranhamente relutante em deixar o espelho sozinho. Ele sentiria falta dela? E se isso não estivesse relacionado à emoção afinal? E se ele veio apenas para vê-la?

Alice apareceu algumas horas mais tarde, desta vez sem quaisquer doações de alimentos. Bella não tinha certeza se ela estava grata ou um pouco triste com isso.

— Grande dia hoje! — cantarolou.

Isabella parou onde estava e serviu o café para elas na cozinha.

— Grande dia? Como assim?

— Ah, muitas coisas grandes acontecendo — disse ela, pegando o copo que Bella lhe oferecia. — Mas primeiro me diga ... Seu agradável jovem deu uma passada por aqui novamente na noite passada?

Ela corou, perguntando-se quanto Alice sabia.

— Demorou um pouco, mas eu fui capaz de chamá-lo de novo.

— Emoção forte — disse Alice, cantarolando com prazer. — Eu disse! Ele deve gostar muito de você para continuar a voltar. A maioria só o vê uma vez.

Os pensamentos de Bella voaram para ontem à noite, com as mãos dele segurando seus quadris, seu pau batendo em sua carne enquanto ela gritava com um dos muitos orgasmos. Ela certamente _esperava _que ele gostasse dela.

— Sim, eu acho que nós temos... uma ligação de algum tipo.

Alice Muffin bufou.

— Mais como atração animal, se você me perguntar.

Não era possível seu rosto ficar mais vermelho. Bella tocou o rosto com as costas da mão, ruborizando de vergonha, mas não conseguiu deter o sorriso que atravessava seu rosto.

— Pelo menos você não acha que eu sou louca.

— Louca? — Alice colocou uma mão no peito com indignação. — Meu Deus, não. Eu venho tentando encontrar para aquele menino uma garota simpática e normal durante séculos. Ele é um tipo exigente.

_Séculos? Definitivamente Alice estava louca._

Bella balançou a cabeça um pouco, ainda sorrindo enquanto pensava do espelho. Talvez ela pudesse passar-lhe um livro, ensiná-lo a ler. Eles poderiam se comunicar por um quadro branco ... Seus pensamentos corriam à frente. Ter um relacionamento com um homem preso em um espelho não era a coisa mais inteligente a fazer, mas ela o queria, e faria o que fosse preciso para mantê-lo em sua vida.

— Você acha que a tia Vitória me deixaria comprar o espelho para levar para casa comigo?

Alice sorveu seu café e, em seguida, olhou para Bella.

— Por que se preocupar com isso?

_Por que me preocupar_ _com isso?_

Bella piscou.

— Bem, eu só vou ficar aqui por algumas semanas, lembra? Então terei que voltar para os Estados Unidos.

Alice acenou com a mão para ela.

— Ele vai estar muito longe antes disso, minha querida.

O medo enrijeceu os músculos de Bella, e ela sentiu o tempo parar em torno dela.

— Longe...?

— Ah, sim — disse Alice. — O aniversário do grande incêndio está chegando. Hoje. Ou amanhã. Talvez na próxima semana? Não me lembro, mas, neste dia, ele vai desaparecer por mais um ano ou dois, ou dez... — Ela franziu o nariz, pensando muito. —Eu esqueço quanto tempo exatamente.

_Um ano? Dez anos?_

—Ele não... Morre no incêndio?

Alice encolheu os ombros.

Seu coração doeu só de pensar nisso, e ela sentiu as lágrimas se acumularem em seus olhos.

— Há algo que eu possa fazer?

— Não, a menos que você possa viajar através do tempo e salvar o pobre homem de assar como um peru.

Bella se encolheu. Ela pensou no espelho, no modo como tinha se aberto para deixá-los se tocarem, mas quando eles terminaram, ele os empurrou, separando-os novamente. Se ela pudesse puxá-lo para o outro lado. Ele era real. Ele não estava ... Não podia estar morto.

Alice continuou tagarelando, terminando seu café e ignorando as respostas tímidas que Bella lhe dava. Ela finalmente se foi, prometendo voltar amanhã com mais assados. Mencionou uma torta de xadrez, e Isabella estava disposta a apostar que ela iria encontrar uma torre ou um peão como recheio da massa, era o tipo de coisa que Alice Muffin faria. Ela sorriu para a garota com rosto de fada que ia pela estrada.

Assim que a porta estava fechada e Bella sozinha, ela correu para a loja de presentes. Ela tinha que saber mais sobre o incêndio que Alice tinha mencionado. Certamente haveria algo, qualquer coisa, em um dos livros que contaria os detalhes. O dia em que aconteceu. Ela precisava saber.

O terror transpassou-a, mas ela lutou contra isso, alcançando o primeiro livro.

Várias horas depois, ela tinha passado entre pilhas e pilhas de livros obscuros mais uma vez, lendo para obter detalhes sobre o incêndio. Como ela não encontrou nada, voltou e começou a reler de novo, na esperança de que tivesse perdido alguma coisa importante. Cada livro sobre Stonewood Abbey contava sobre as famílias que a habitaram, mas não muitos detalhes. Os que mencionavam o fogo não mencionavam uma data.

Ela precisava dessa maldita data. O pânico rastejou por ela, começando com uma pequena faísca e aumentando para um incêndio no momento em que Bella repassava cada livro uma terceira vez. Ela tirou os cabelos de sua testa frustrada, querendo gritar. Olhou para as pilhas de livros por todo o chão, então suspirou e pegou o mais próximo de novo. Ela só tinha que continuar procurando.

— Que diabo está acontecendo aqui?

Bella ergueu a cabeça rapidamente, e olhou para a pequena figura da tia Vitória, usando seus óculos escuros e rolando uma mala atrás dela. Ela estava na porta da loja, olhando para Isabella com a boca aberta.

—Oh, oi — disse ela, fechando o roupão. Deus! Quando foi a última vez que ela tinha usado algo sem ser pijama? Ela tocou o cabelo, percebendo que estava totalmente despenteada. — Isso deve parecer estranho — disse ela, pulando em pé e olhando com desânimo para a bagunça ao redor dela. Em sua necessidade desesperada para descobrir o que havia acontecido com Edward, ela praticamente demoliu a loja de presentes. — Eu posso explicar.

— Você estar bêbada explicaria melhor—, disse ela em uma voz aguda, caminhando para frente e olhando com desgosto para a bagunça que Bella tinha feito. — Você deveria manter a casa limpa, não bagunçá-la enquanto eu estava fora. Foi bom eu ter voltado mais cedo! Nunca deveria ter escutado sua mãe quando ela disse que você estava apenas triste. Você está claramente desequilibrada.

— Isso não é verdade — Isabella começou a falar.

— Deixar você cuidar da casa foi uma péssima ideia de minha parte, e eu vou ter que pedir para você sair. Hoje.

— Ah, mas eu não posso sair — disse, pensando no espelho e no incêndio. Ela tinha que tentar ajudar Edward.

— Eu vou mudar a sua passagem. Não se preocupe com o dinheiro, — Tia Vitória disse, recusando suas preocupações. — Eu quero você com suas malas prontas e fora daqui até o final do dia. Entendeu? E eu vou te pagar as três semanas completas, Bella. Apenas... Você precisa ir para casa e conseguir ajuda. — A voz de sua tia se suavizou com preocupação. — Me desculpe, mas eu não acho que você deveria ficar aqui por mais tempo.

Ela não podia ir para casa. Ela precisava ver Edward novamente. O pânico a tomou, mas ela forçou-se a sorrir e acenar.

— É claro — ela murmurou. —Eu vou subir e pegar minhas coisas.

Tia Vitória seguiu-a enquanto Bella subia as escadas, claramente não confiando em deixar a jovem sozinha na casa.

Ela subiu lentamente as escadas, sua mente acelerada, e em seguida para o corredor, arrastando cada passo.

Vitória seguiu-a de perto. Quando ela chegou à porta, o celular de sua tia tocou, e ela parou para atender.

— O que você quer dizer _com não consegue encontrar minha mala_? Eu preenchi um pedido. — Ela lançou um olhar irritado a Bella e acenou para ela seguir, depois, colocou o dedo em um ouvido e virou as costas, falando em seu telefone. — Não, é uma mala azul. Azul.

Que alívio. Isabella entrou em seu quarto e hesitou. Sua tia ainda estava no corredor, de costas para ela. Bella olhou para o espelho com saudade... E uma ideia lhe ocorreu.

Ela fechou a porta do quarto e trancou-a.

— Ei — ela ouviu o protesto da tia Vitória, com a voz abafada pela porta. —O que você está fazendo?

Ela empurrou a cadeira sob a maçaneta segundos antes de sua tia sacudi-la.

— Sinto muito, tia, mas não posso sair. Agora não.

A tia deu um grito ultrajado do outro lado da porta.

— Você está louca! Deixe-me entrar! — Ela tentou abrir a porta de novo, e de novo, e quando as sacudidas não funcionaram, ela começou a bater. — Deixe-me entrar, Bella. Se você não fizer isso, eu vou contar para sua mãe!

Como se a sua mãe pudesse fazer alguma coisa para ela. Ela tinha vinte e sete anos, pelo amor de Deus. Afastou-se da porta e foi para o espelho. _Oh, por favor, por favor, deixe-o estar lá. _

Mas não havia luz, parecia um espelho normal para ela. Bella moveu-se para ele, colocando a mão no vidro.

— Por favor, Edward, se você pode me ouvir, por favor...

Por favor, o que? Por favor, apareça e dou-lhe um aperto de mão antes de sair? Ela não podia falar com ele, não poderia dizer-lhe como se sentia, como ele a fazia se sentir viva, mesmo se fosse apenas um fantasma em um vidro.

Mas ela ainda queria vê-lo uma última vez, para saber que ele estava bem, para ver que a história de Alice sobre o incêndio era apenas isso: uma história. Sua palma bateu contra o vidro e quando o espelho continuou como estava, Bella descansou a testa nele com frustração.

_Por favor, por favor, Edward. Por favor, mostre-me que você está bem. Eu preciso saber que você está bem antes de deixar você para sempre._

Ela fechou os olhos e concentrou –se forte, tão forte que sua cabeça começou a latejar, mas continuou imaginando a imagem dele no espelho, pensando na maneira como a tocou na noite passada.

Vitória continuou a bater na porta, furiosa.

— Estou conseguindo uma merda de chave de fenda e vou arrancar essa porta fora do batente, Bella. Então, Deus a ajude, se não sair daí agora!

Ela ignorou-a, pensando apenas em Edward.

_Por favor, Edward. Por favor. Eu preciso de você. _

O cheiro de fumaça tocou suas narinas. Bella empurrou-se para trás, assustada, piscando. Ela estava imaginando coisas? Mas uma rápida olhada no espelho mostrou que nuvens de fumaça estavam saindo dele, o brilho do espelho tão pálido e escasso que ela quase imaginou ser um truque de sua imaginação.

Em seguida, ela piscou e viu Edward.

Ele estava morrendo. Agachado diante do espelho, a palma da mão pressionada contra o vidro no outro lado, ele esperava lá. O quarto em que ele estava, cheio de fumaça e escuridão.

Ela chegou tarde demais.

— _Ele entrou por algum motivo _— Alice tinha dito. — _Mas todo mundo estava fora do castelo, então... Se ele não voltou atrás de alguém, o que era tão importante que ele morreu por isso?_

O horror fez um nó em sua garganta. Ele voltaria para vê-la uma última vez. Para passar seus últimos momentos segurando a mão dela.

— Não!— ela gritou, mesmo quando o alcançou através do espelho para agarrá-lo. O espelho não a deixaria passar. Ela bateu o punho contra o vidro, a raiva crescendo dentro dela. —_Deixe-me tocá-lo! Deixe-me passar! Deixe-me passar!_

Com cada palavra, ela batia novamente. Na última palavra... Seu punho atravessou o vidro e ela se encolheu, esperando ouvir o espelho quebrar. Mas não havia nenhum som, apenas o cheiro de fumaça pesada enchendo a sala.

— Edward — ela chamou, segurando sua mão e sacudindo-o, tentando fazê-lo responder. _— Edward, por favor!_

Ele deitou imóvel contra o espelho.

No fundo, ela via chamas lamberem a parede chegando até ele, e a fumaça subindo. Um soluço subiu em sua garganta. Ela tinha que salvá-lo. Precisava conseguir. Experimentalmente, ela empurrou seu braço através do vidro, e depois o outro braço, sentindo o calor contra sua pele, mesmo através do espelho. O castelo do outro lado estava quente como o inferno.

Ela colocou os braços ao redor dele, desesperada para puxá-lo completamente. Seu peso era enorme em seu abraço, e Bella cambaleou. Ela deu-lhe um puxão, mas ele não se moveu, seu corpo deslizando contra o vidro do outro lado.

Vitória bateu na porta novamente.

— Isabella! Deixe-me entrar agora! Neste instante! Estou pondo esta porta abaixo!

Bella puxou Edward, lágrimas descendo pelo rosto.

— Por favor, Edward. Por favor. Acorde e me ajude. — Ele era muito pesado, muito pesado. As chamas se arrastavam mais perto, e a fumaça enchia seu próprio quarto. Ela tossiu, puxando-o. Não conseguia respirar através da fumaça, mas se saísse da sala, a tia Vitória nunca mais iria deixá-la voltar.

Se Bella saísse da sala, Edward iria morrer. Ela se esforçou novamente, tentando puxá-lo através do espelho. Nada. Ele estava firmemente preso no outro lado.

A porta atrás de si ficou em silêncio, e então ela ouviu o som de uma chave de fenda elétrica, vibrante e irada.

— Estou tirando a porta das malditas dobradiças, Bella! E uma vez que tiver feito isso, estarei chutando seu traseiro para fora daqui! Espere até eu falar com sua mãe, mocinha!

A fumaça continuava a derramar-se para dentro do quarto. A porta bateu e balançou atrás dela. Ela tossiu e puxou novamente, mas não adiantou. O espelho não o deixaria passar, não o deixaria entrar no mundo dela. Eles estariam para sempre separados pelo espelho.

_Espelho maldito. _

A raiva queimou-a por dentro, e ela colocou os braços ao redor de seu torso.

— Eu não vou deixar você levá-lo de mim— disse ela ao espelho, pontuando cada palavra com um puxão em seu corpo. — _Ele me pertence_.

A chave de fenda zumbiu novamente, e balançou a porta, com força.

—Ele... me... pertence ! — Ela gritou, e puxou-o com toda a sua força, apoiando os pés contra o espelho. — Eu finalmente encontrei algo pelo qual quero lutar. Eu o quero. _Você não conseguirá ficar com ele_!

Bella sentiu o espelho lutando contra ela, sentiu a estranha sensação e por um momento, notou o intenso calor do fogo em seu rosto.

E ela puxou. E puxou.

— Edward — ela ofegou, envolvendo seus braços apertados ao redor de seu torso uma última vez. — Vou mover céus e terra para trazê-lo para mim. Eles não levarão você de mim. Não agora. Nem nunca.

E ela deu um puxão, o último, colocando tudo o que tinha, toda a sua força naquele último instante.

Edward caiu através do espelho.

Eles voaram para trás, tropeçando pelo quarto pequeno. Edward caiu em cima dela, seu corpo mole. Bella estremeceu, observando quando o brilho no espelho recuou e o vidro voltou ao normal em um piscar de olhos. A fumaça desapareceu. Suas mãos se apertaram ao redor dos ombros de Edward.

Ele _não _desapareceu.

Depois de um momento, ele tossiu e se mexeu, e ela gritou com alegria, envolvendo os braços em torno dele e abraçando-o.

Ele viveria. Ele viveria e ela estava aqui com ele, tocando-o. Sentindo sua pele quente pressionada contra ela. Bella tinha encontrado algo que queria o suficiente para lutar, e venceu.

Uma sombra pairava sobre ela, e Isabella viu Vitória de pé sobre eles, bloqueando a luz.

— Então — ela disse em uma maliciosa. — Tudo foi por isso. Você está escondendo um homem aqui.

Risos borbulharam na garganta de Bella, e ela apenas abraçou Edward apertado.

Trinta minutos depois, ela estava em pé do lado de fora de Stonewood Abbey, sua mala cheia de roupas apressadamente embaladas. Edward estava ao lado dela, olhando ao redor como se tivesse caído em outro mundo. O que, se supunha, ele tinha.

Agora que ambos estavam deste lado do espelho, ela se sentia um pouco estranha. Só porque eles fizeram sexo através de um espelho - _através de um espelho!_ - não significava que ele devia alguma obrigação a ela. Bella salvou sua vida, mas era um motivo muito pobre para começar um relacionamento. E será que ele sabia o que fazer consigo mesmo no século XXI? E se o choque fosse demais para Edward? Preocupação a corroeu.

Ainda pior, o que eles fariam agora que eles haviam sido banidos da Abadia? Tia Vitória estava tão furiosa que não estava mais falando com Bella. Ela jogou a mala no gramado, sem sequer um adeus.

— Iuuuhuuu — chamou uma voz. — Aqui.

Bella se virou e viu Alice vindo na direção deles, acenando um lenço branco rendado. Ela usava uma blusa de lantejoulas douradas com franjas, cheias de lantejoulas também. Tudo isso sobre uma legging e um par de botas de cowboy rosa Pink.

— Aí estão vocês dois — chamou. — Em cima da hora, também. Eu estava começando a ficar preocupada.

Edward se virou e lançou um olhar confuso para Bella, em seguida, virou-se para a mulher.

— Marguerite?

Alice sorriu com afetação e acenou com o lenço rendado para ele. —Oh, você, garoto bobo. Eles me chamam de Alice aqui.

Ele olhou para Bella e gesticulou para Alice, recitando uma ladainha de sílabas sem sentido que Bella não entendia.

Isabella balançou a cabeça para ele.

—Eu não falo... gaulês? Se isso for gaulês... — Talvez fosse inglês antigo. Ela não tinha ideia. A derrota começou a cair sobre ela. Mesmo sem o espelho para separá-los, ela não poderia falar com Edward.

— Não é um problema — disse Alice, e tirou o longo bastão de madeira clara. A fita no final dançou quando ela tocou a mão dele, e em seguida, balançou-o no ar. É... parecia uma varinha. Alice acenou novamente e, em seguida, tocou a ponta do nariz dela e sorriu. —Tente agora, meu querido.

— Eu perguntei o que você faz aqui neste lugar estranho, Marguerite?— Edward falou, suas palavras com um sotaque melodiosamente sexy. Ele pareceu surpreso com sua voz e, em seguida, olhou para Bella. —Estou falando a sua língua?

— Basta um pouco de magia para consertar isso. — cantarolou. — E me chame de Alice, queridinho. Todos neste momento o fazem. — Ela se inclinou, como se ele fosse surdo e segurou a mão em concha sobre a boca, gritando. —A-L-I-C-E.

— Muito bem — Edward sorriu e, em seguida, virou-se para Bella, seu sorriso tornando-se ainda mais amplo. — E como você se chama?

— Pode me chamar de Bella — disse ela suavemente, sentindo-se subitamente tímida. Com o aceno dele, Isabella voltou-se para Alice. — Você quis dizer... magia? É uma varinha mágica?

Alice lançou-lhe um olhar indignado.

— É claro que é mágica. O que mais você espera de sua fada madrinha e um espelho mágico?

Bella sentiu-se fraca, colocando a mala na calçada.

— Sinto muito, você disse fada madrinha?

—Sim, eu disse. Vocês dois foram designados para mim. Eu tenho tentado arranjar um par para ele — ela disse, acenando com a mão para Edward — durante séculos. Ah, e falando nisso, isso é para você.

Ela estendeu a carteira para ele.

Ele tomou o pequeno quadrado de couro marrom na mão e olhou para o objeto.

—Abra! — ela disse com a voz impaciente. — Não tenho a noite toda, meu querido.

Bella moveu-se para o lado dele e lhe mostrou como abri-la. Dentro havia uma carteira de motorista – do Alaska - com nome completo de Edward sobre ela, sua idade e seu endereço. Também tinham os cartões de crédito, um cartão de seguridade social, e alguns outros documentos.

— Como você...

— Magia — disse Alice de novo, seu tom irritado. —O passaporte está na minha casa. Vocês podem passar a noite lá antes de voltarem para casa amanhã. — Ela apontou o dedo no rosto de Bella — E não fiquem se pegando contra os meus espelhos, seus passarinhos obscenos. Mantenha-os limpos.

O rosto de Isabella ficou vermelho, de um tom brilhante.

— Mas... que ... não ...— Ela se virou para Edward. — Você quer ir comigo?

Ele moveu-se para o lado dela e tocou seu rosto, roçando o polegar sobre a pele macia enquanto olhava fixamente em seus olhos. Foi-se o olhar triste no rosto do homem. Um pequeno sorriso tocou sua boca novamente.

— Mais do que qualquer coisa.

Ela devolveu-lhe o sorriso.

— Eu quero isso também.

— Ouvi dizer que há uma companhia agradável contratando no Alasca — Alice disse intencionalmente.

Bella sorriu.

— Entendi. Eu vou dar uma olhada.

Alice passou entre eles e levou a mala de Bella, descendo a estrada com ela.

— Sigam-me, vocês dois. A casa é por aqui.

Cora olhou para Edward, e ele virou-se para ela, suas mãos se movendo até a cintura. Ele a puxou contra seu corpo e a mão de Bella foi até o peito masculino. Edward parecia muito grande e real e tão _maravilhoso_ apertado contra ela... Seus dedos roçaram seu coração e com certeza, sua pulsação era firme e quente.

—Isto é real, não é?

Ele se inclinou em direção a ela.

— Eu acho que é. Se for real e não um sonho, o que vamos fazer agora?

Bella olhou para ele, um sorriso curvando sua boca.

— Bem, eu acho que nós poderíamos começar com o _felizes para sempre._

E ela finalmente, finalmente, beijou-o.


End file.
